The Kunoichi Sailor Moon
by Sailor-MSA
Summary: Life's about to get harder for Sakura and the Naruto gang must face trouble they've never dreamed of and what's up with Sakura's parents?
1. Sasuke's Home

Addie: I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto. Sailor Moon Naruto cross over

Sasuke: If she did she would have given me Inner Sasuke and I would have kissed Sakura by now.

The Ninja, Sailor Moon

----------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed as she walked down the market street unknown to her, her mother and father was trailing close behind her. "Damn that Uchiha!" Mrs. Haruno hissed, "He should been making her his by now!" "Rini-koi, I really don't like that idea," said Mr. Haruno. "Helios, we'll get them together even if it kills me," Rini told her husband. Sakura heard her parents arguing about her and Sasuke again and sighed. "Mom, Dad I know you're there so you can come out now," she glared in their direction. "Sweetie, when are you going to go get him?" Rini asked her daughter. "He can stay with that snake-freak for all I care," Sakura told her mother.

"Now Sakura, you know that's a lie," A weasel said from atop her head. "Itachi, he's never coming back," she told him. "Not until he realizes I'm a weasel and have been for the last eight years," Itachi hissed, "Also he collecting seven crystals to give too you." "What?" she asked. "He broke your crystal to keep Orochimaru from finding you," he told her, "Your crystal was the fastest way for him to become immortal." "He broke my what?" she gasped. Itachi just nodded his head, "He really loves you, though." "Can't we just turn him and Naruto gay so the girls and I can get porn off of them?" she asked.

Itachi sighed hopping off Sakura's head. The girl would not budge when it came to just going after him. She would not abandon her village and drag his sorry ass home. Naruto came running up to them and smiled. "Ohayo Sakura, Rini-san, and Helios-san!" he yelled. Rini smiled and waved and Helios looked at Naruto distastefully. It wasn't that he didn't like the boy it was the fact he was so loud in morning. "Naruto-sama, must you be so loud?" Helios asked. "Why is it you always call me 'sama'?" Naruto asked. Helios smiled and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I wish I could tell you why, but you'll have to wait," he told the younger man.

---------------------Over in the Land of Tea---------------------------

Karin sighed for the umpteenth time Jugo and Suigetsu groaned. "Sit down, Sasuke will be back when he's back," Suigetsu told her. Karin glared at him then went back to her pacing. Sasuke had been acting strange ever since he found that indigo colored crystal. "Sasuke-kun should have given that to me as an engagement gift!" she whined. Suigetsu looked up and saw what appeared to be a key falling from the sky. It hit Karin in the head and she fell to the ground. A few hours later, Karin sat up and the group let out sigh, well two of them at least.

"Are you okay?" Jugo asked and Sasuke snorted. "Figures you can't even dodge a falling object," he told her. Karin shook her head then pulled off her glasses. "My head," she muttered ignoring Sasuke. "Where am I?" she asked. Sasuke almost gave her a stunned look. "Karin, what all do you remember?" he asked. She turned her red eyes to look at him then put her hand on her head. "Endymion-sama?" she asked. "Who?" Jugo and Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke actually did show he was shocked this time. The only one who called him "Endymion" was his mother and some time Sakura in her sleep. "Ugh, the last thing I remember was standing in front of the Door of Time and then some crazy snake man," she told him. Sasuke nodded his head and Suigetsu growled. "What's going on?" he finally snapped. Karin picked up the Garnet Rod and whacked him over the head. "Ow!" he yelled.

"Then behave yourself," she told him. Suigetsu growled and Sasuke smirked. Karin then hit him. "What the hell?" he yelled. "Don't think you're out of the dog house, Uchiha," she told him. Sasuke glared at her then snorted. "You think you can get away with leaving Sakura on a bench in the middle of the night?" she snapped. "Since when do you care about Sakura?" he snapped. "Since I'm apart of her court!" Karin snapped. Sasuke growled and launched to attack her. Karin jumped out of the way and pulled the Garnet Rod over her head.

"Death Scream."

Sasuke moved as the ball of energy hit the ground. She landed and Sasuke fazed behind her. She tripped him and turned to glare at him. "Look Tuxedo boy, We have to get to Konoha and find Sakura," she told him. Suigetsu stared at Karin in disbelief. She had Sasuke on the ground in less then a minute. She jumped into the nearest tree and took off in the direction of the village. Sasuke growled and followed her leaving Jugo and Suigetsu confused. He wasn't going to let Karin near Sakura. She was too precious to him. Karin smirked as Sasuke fell behind her.

------------------ Back in Konoha-------------

Sakura sighed as she moved about her duties at the hospital. It had been a slow day and Naruto wasn't there to annoy. Well actually he was her but he was talking to Hinata. Naruto's childhood crush on her had faded and was replaced with a deep "secret" love for Hinata. Well, this was only a secret to Hinata herself. Hiashi didn't like the idea of Naruto around his daughter but Neji quickly defused that fire tell the clan leader that Naruto would boost her confidence.

Sakura sighed happy that her friend was finally finding true love. Speaking of that, Sakura bowed her head and hugged her clipboard closer to her. It had been a year since they had last seen Sasuke. The alarms in the village went off and Sakura dashed out the window. She caught up with Naruto and they ran up the main street to the village gate. Karin smirked as she came closer to her target. She jumped over them and Sasuke crashed into Sakura taking them both to the ground. Naruto and Karin stared wide eyed at what they saw.

Sakura lay flat on her back with Sasuke right above her. The only problem with this was that Sasuke's left hand was groping Sakura's chest. "Uchiha, you pervert!" she yelled punching him into the ground. Karin's eyes got even wider and Naruto held up a ten sign. "Ow," he muttered but soon got up. "Sakura, wait," He yelled getting out of his hole. "What do you want, Uchiha," Sakura asked glaring at him, "I had to get home and feed my weasel." Sasuke looked at her in shock. She should have come running into his arms. She should be bawling her eyes out into his shirt. She shouldn't be standing there calling him "Uchiha".

"This is going to get ugly," Naruto said pulling out a bag of chips. "I thought that was Choji's thing?" Karin asked. "Hey, I don't always eat ramen," he told her. "One since when do you call me 'Uchiha' and two since went do you have a pet," he asked. "One you're a back stabbing closet perv and two that weasel is your brother," Sakura told him. "What do you mean Itachi's here?" Sasuke yelled grabbing onto her shoulders, "Why is he at your house?" Sakura pulled his hand off her shoulder and squeezed his hand. Sasuke let out a whimper and Sakura pulled his hand down.

"listen Sasuke, I'm glad you're back and if you think I'm the same little fangirl that you left , you dead wrong," she hissed, "Itachi has been living at my house for the last eight years!" Sasuke looked her and pouted. "Can you stop breaking my hand?" he asked. Sakura let go of his hand and turned away from him. She headed back to her house leaving Sasuke shocked and scared. "She ignored me," he said before falling to the ground in the fetal position. "Wow, so this is what happens if Sakura ignores him," Naruto said watching his friend suck his thumb. "It's kind of disturbing," Karin said taking a few chips. "Hi there I don't think we've been introduced," Naruto smiled, "I'm Naruto." "Hello, I'm Karin," she smiled.

"So what are we going to do with the newly outed perv?" she asked kicking Sasuke in the side. "The only thing we can do," he told her, "Take him to Tsunade." The two of them left and headed for Hokage Tower. "Baa-chan! I brought Sasuke Closet Perv Uchiha and a new girl to join our village!" he yelled only to be punched. "What did you call me you brat?" Tsunade asked then noticed Karin. "Naruto, you idiot, you brought a sound Nin into my office!" she yelled. Karin ducked behind Naruto ad waved the Garnet Rod in surrender. Tsunade looked at the girl in shock then pouted. "Damnit, kid, you're out of my jurisdiction," she sighed.

"What do you mean by that, Tsunade-sama?" Karin asked. "With that you get to deal with someone higher up," she told her. "There's some one higher than the Hokage?" Naruto asked. "Yes and this person in to remain a secret to all but a select few," Tsunade explained, "You'll know who they are when you become Hokage." Naruto looked down at Sasuke and smirked, "I know the perfect punishment for Sasuke. The reason he's in the fetal position is because Sakura told him off then ignored him. So I thought maybe Sakura could just ignore him for a month or two."

Sasuke let out a soft whimper and Tsunade grinned. "Naruto, Sasuke will be under your care until three months from today," she told him, "I will tell Sakura her newest mission is to ignore Sasuke, give the bastard a taste of his own medicine." "Hai!" Naruto saluted her then took Sasuke back to his apartment.

---------------20 minutes later-------------------------

Naruto dumped Sasuke onto the couch and watched as he rolled over. "I hate you, Naruto," he muttered before turning back over. "Oh come on Sasuke," Naruto said moving into the kitchen. "You're just getting a tasted of your own medicine. You could just run away again." Sasuke shot him a glare then sighed. "I can't run away," he spoke. "She needs me here and I can't leave her alone with Karin lurking about."

"Have you thought on how strong Sakura has gotten since you left?" a voice asked. "What do you mean, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "I didn't say anything," Naruto said moving back to the couch. "Ugh! Why is my son acting like a moron?" Naruto and Sasuke turned to the window to see a yellow cat grinning at him. "Sasuke, isn't the Cheshire cat purple?" Naruto asked. Sasuke blinked then blinked again. This had to be a bad dream. Cats couldn't talk. The yellow cat grinned again before making a figure eight around Naruto's legs. "I can't believe how you've grown Naruto," the cat said, "The last time I saw you, I could easy hold you in one arm." Naruto bent down and picked the cat up. He held it at eye level.

A pair of familiar blue eyes stared up at him and Naruto said something no one would ever hear him say. "Daddy," Naruto said automatically. Sasuke's mouth dropped as the cat purred loudly. "Naruto, that cat can't be your dad!" Sasuke yelled, "The Yondaime is dead!" Naruto turned to face him and the cat jumped down. "Sasuke Uchiha, how much do you know about Naruto's past?" the cat asked then jumped up on the couch. "I'm not allowed to say and from what I have said I could be killed," Sasuke told it.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself," it said, "I'm Minato Namikaze, I'm the Fourth Hokage."

--------------------------------------

Addie: ooh, bad cliffhanger.

Sasuke: (blink, blink)

Seto: R&R


	2. The Guardian Cat, Minato Namikaze

Addie: Hi Peoples! I'm back with a new chapter and I was wondering if someone could tell me how to format on ? I will be eternally grateful and would give you a brownie!

Seto: You're dumb.

Addie: Who asked you, cat boy!

Seto: I'm not a cat!

Addie: Joey's a dog and you're a cat! You own people's souls!!!!!!!!

Seto: I'm a CEO! Of course I own people's souls!

Itachi: (poof) Addie doesn't own Naruto or Sailor Moon and maybe one day she won't write a crossover!

Addie: (blows raspberry)

The Guardian Cat, Minato Namikaze

----------------

"Well, allow me to introduce myself," the cat said, "I'm Minato Namikaze, I'm the Fourth Hokage." Naruto and Sasuke stared at the yellow cat in awe before Naruto did the only thing logical in his mind, he fainted. Sasuke looked down at his friend in shock. He didn't know Naruto could faint. The cat sighed then rubbed his tail against Naruto's nose and the fox boy sneezed then sat up. "Good, son, now that you're up we can begin thinking of a way to fool Kakashi," Minato said sitting down on Naruto's chest. Sasuke looked at the cat confused.

"How, in hell's name are we to hide a _talking_ cat?" he asked. Minato and Naruto both 'hmmed' and Sasuke sighed in aggravation. Leave it to the Namikaze to be dumb and think alike. "I've got an idea!' Naruto yelled. "We can make Dad into a ninja cat and say he's one of my summons!" "That's it!" Sasuke yelled scaring Naruto. The blond ninja grinned and raced off to his training room. He came back holding his old head band. He tied it around Minato's neck and the cat looked over at the mirror. "Not bad, kit," Minato grinned then turned back to them.

"Okay boys, its time to go to training," Minato said smiling.

--------------------------- Team 7 bridge 3 hours, 46 minutes, and counting----------------------

'Where is that student of mine?' Minato thought getting angry. Naruto scratched his head as he watched Sasuke trying to get Sakura's attention. "Sakura, please look at me," he begged. Sakura looked at the water under the bridge. She was trying hard to ignore the boy next to her. She was still pissed at the fact he left her on a bench in the middle of the night with all the prevs wondering about. "Naruto, since went have the prince and princess fought?" Minato asked his son. "The Princess has been mad at the Prince for awhile," Naruto whispered. "I'm the only one consciously aware of whom really I am."

"Sakura still isn't aware of whom she is and I believe Sasuke is sub-consciously protecting Sakura." "So, Zoicite, they really don't know," Minato asked. "No they don't though I believe Karin is in search of the artifacts," Naruto said ignoring what his father called him. "The Garnet Rod fell on her head and she started to remember. Those of us who were loyal to Sasuke have pledged ourselves to Sakura. Though they don't know it, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sai are really protective of Sakura and that's the reason." At this time Kakashi decided to pop in.

"Sorry I'm late," he smiled. "I was defending this blonde from an angry snake." "Liar!" the chunin yelled. Kakashi blinked in surprise. All three of them yelled at him? The world was coming to an end. Minato took the time, while Kakashi was distracted to jump on the man and started to claw his face. "Ow get off, you stupid cat!" Kakashi yelled pulling Minato off. "Really, I thought you liked cats," Minato said grinning again. Kakashi stared at him then threw Minato up into the air and "poofed" behind a tree. "What's the matter, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "Never seen a talking cat before?"

"I've seen many things but never a talking cat," Kakashi answered coming out. Minato sighed before jumping back up on Naruto's shoulder. Kakashi truly had never seen a cat talk. There were legends that said talking cats belonged to the royal family of the moon. Naruto did have a drop of royal blood in him, if anyone did, it would be Sakura. She had the hair of the last queen before the queen and her family returned to the moon.

Minato smirked form his perch on his son's shoulder. 'Kakashi is starting to believe in the fairytale,' he thought. 'It's only a matter of time before trouble starts. I'll have to go talk to Sakura's mother. First he had to find Karin. Minato left after the team started to train. He walked through the village listening to the people as he walked. "Did you hear?" a woman spoke. "That demon has powers over water and ice. We should have him exiled!" "That's enough," another woman said. "That boy is merely the container. How would you have liked to grow up with out a family? Those two boys have been through enough."

Minato gave a silent thanks to the woman. "Not everyone here hates your boy, Minato-sama," a female voice told him. "I can't see all like my foremothers and fathers but I do know that your son does lead the village into a peaceful time." Minato smirked and turned around. "Hello Karin, or should I say granddaughter of Sailor Pluto?" Karin bowed her head then picked him. We haven't much time before we are called into the past. I fear Orochimaru wants something from a thousand years ago but I can not see what."

"I'm surprised your grandfather is letting you interfere with the time flow," Minato whistled. "He's normally a stickler for that." "Grandfather knows we must go back. Orochimaru is not someone to be taken lightly," Karin told him. "I just hope you kids can handle this," Minato said hissing slightly.

-----------------------------------------------

Addie: Yay! It's done so tell me what you think and thank you for R&R ing!


	3. The Scouts are Back

Addie: Yay! Thank you my lovely reviewers and readers

Sasu: When will Sakura stop being mad at me?

Addie: Soon. I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto!

The Scouts are Back

-------------------------------------------

"I just hope you kids can handle this," Minato said hissing slightly. "I hope so too," Karin said shifting the box under her arm. "Is that what I think it is?" Minato asked pawing at it. Karin nodded then set the cat down. "I think it's time you go talk to Rini," she told him. Minato took one last look at the golden box in Karin's hands before running off to find Rini. Karin smiled then '"poofed" out into the woods. She looked around to make sure she wasn't followed. Finding that she wasn't, she set the box down and opened it. Nine rainbow colored lights floated out.

Karin sat there amazed as eight of the lights shot off in different directions. One light stayed floating in front of her. It was a garnet color and it bounced around her a few times before turning into a wand. Karin's eyes widened then she smirked, grabbing hold of it. "Pluto Planet power," she whispered.

----------------- Hyuuga Compound-------------------

Two of the lights flew into the compound and Hiashi spit out his tea. 'Shit,' he thought racing to catch them. The blue light flew into Hinata's room while the purple one flew into Hanabi's. "No" he whispered. Hinata looked up form her vanity to see the blue light floating behind her before it landed beside her turning into a blue stick. "What's this?" she asked picking it up, "Is that the symbol for Mercury?"

Over in her room, Hanabi glared at the purple stick in her hand. "What's this?" she asked then threw it down on her bed. "I don't have time for this." She walked out to the room meeting her sister on the way. "Hanabi, did you find any thing weird in your room?" Hinata asked. "I'll tell you later when father isn't hiding behind a door," Hanabi told her. Hinata nodded her head.

---------------------- Team Guy-----------------------------------

The green light found its way to the training grounds of Team Guy and spotted its owner. Tenten looked up to see the ball of light. She cupped her hands and the light changed. "What the hell is this?" she asked herself. "What has our beautiful flower of youth found?" Guy asked. Tenten hid the stick behind her back and pushed it into her shuriken pouch. "It's nothing," she lied going back to her practice.

---------------------- Flower shop-------------------

The orange light bounced happily when it came upon the home of its owner. It made its way down to the counter and transformed. Ino walked into the shop and noticed the stick. "What do we have here?" she asked then shrugged. Ino took the odd thing up to her room and put it up. She returned to the shop forgetting about the stick.

------------------------------ Suna---------------------------

The red light huffed and puffed when it finally made its way to where its mistress lived. It flew into Temari's room and plopped down on her bed transforming in to the Stick of Mars. The hell it was going to go find Temari after flying al the way here. The last two lights flew to the Land of Tea searching for their mistresses. It would be a long time before they did find them.

-------------------------------- Back to Konoha-----------Sakura's house------------------------------

Rini cackled as she watched the light fly. "They're back," she sang. "Now where is that broach?" Helios watched from the kitchen as his wife tore through the house. Minato jumped up on the window sill and scratched at it. Helios opened it and sighed. "She's been looking for her old broach," he told the cat. Rini came back into the kitchen pouting having not found the broach. "Did you find it?" Helios asked. Rini shook her head then turned to Minato. "Minato, I'm sending you and two others as guardians to Sakura, Sasuke and their respective courts," she told him. "I'm assuming Itachi is one of the ones you're sending with me but who's the other?" Minato asked.

A fox walked into the room and grinned at the cat. "Hey Babe, miss me?" she asked and Minato fainted.

---------------------------------

Addie: I wonder who this is?

Minato: (out cold)

Addie: You're not one of my muses. Anyway R&R Please!


	4. Sakura and Serena

Addie: Sorry about the month delay. I've been busy.

Sasuke: I think you need to clear some things up.

Addie: Like what?

Sasuke: Like why you chose who you chose.

Addie: Well, I did some figuring and found there are exactly eight girls Sakura's age.

Sasuke: Let's see: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Temari, Hanabi, Karin....

Addie: (Cuts him off) Yes, but I want the readers to guess the last two.

Sasuke: You mean three.

Addie: Sasuke, think on who Rini is.

Sasuke: (Blush) Addie does not own Sailor Moon or Naruto.

The Princess: Sakura

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minato fainted and the fox moved over to him. "Minato?" she asked. "Kushina, I don't think it was a good idea to scare him like that," Rini told the fox. Kushina shrugged her shoulders and curled around the cat. Rini cooed and Helios made a gagging sound. She turned around to smack her husband and whistled for Itachi.

A little black weasel came running down the stairs and skidded to a halt in front of Rini. "You called?" he asked sitting at her feet. "I want you to go and find Team Seven," she told him. "Getting Sasuke to chase you is your best bet. The others will follow him." Itachi nodded his head then dashed out the door. Rini looked over at her husband and sighed. "I feel like I just sent him to his death."

---------------------------Team Seven-------------------

Naruto and Kakashi sighed as they watched Sakura punching a suspiciously Sasuke shaped dumby. Sasuke was sitting up in a tree listening to Naruto's orange iPod. "Could those two get any weirder?" Naruto asked then felt something land on his shoulder. "Hey, Itachi," he said. "What are you up to?" Itachi jumped down from his shoulder and faced him. "You're excused from training," he told Naruto. "I'll get them to follow you just go."

Naruto nodded his head then started for Sakura's house. He did not want to be there when all hell broke loose. Now that Naruto was gone, Itachi turned his attention to his little brother. "Foolish little brother, do you honestly think you can kill me?" he taunted. "I could beat you even in this form." Sasuke looked down at him, his Sharigan blazing.

"What did you say, you stupid weasel!" Sasuke roared. At this Itachi took his cue to run past Sakura and lead the two of them to her house. Sakura looked up to see a small blur then a big one. "Sasuke, you leave Itachi alone!" she yelled running after him. Kakashi looked up from his book and noticed his team was gone. Unknown to him, a Chunin and a Jounin were glaring at each other while watching him.

-----------------------Sakura's House------------------------------

Rini paced back and fourth waiting for Team Seven to arrive. Helios sighed as he watched his wife. Sitting next to him, Karin was taping her foot. "They're late," she said pulling up her rod. "Yes, I know that," Rini told her. "Karin, see if you transport them from where they are. We don't have time to wait." Karin nodded her head then banged the Garnet Rod on the floor.

The orb on the top started to glow and Karin closed her eyes. "Cronos, Father of Time, I ask you to open the door and take our senshi to the past!" she yelled bringing the Rod down again.

-----------------------------------

Sakura slowed down and looked up as multicolored beams of light touched down around Konoha. "What's going on?" she asked. Sakura turned to see Sasuke and Itachi engulfed by a black beam. "Sasuke-kun!" she yelled. Seconds later, she was caught in the light. It sucked her up. Spinning her around faster and faster. She felt her home slipping away from her and Sakura lost consciousness.

----------------------------------------

Serena Tsukino laughed as she munched on a doughnut on the way home. The day was perfect for her. She had no homework, had passed an English test, and the world was at peace. She made it to her house and dropped her bag. There lying on the front porch was a girl with long pink hair. "Rini?" Serena yelled running over to the girl. She turned her over and gasped. "You're not Rini," she said. "Well, let's get you inside." Serena pulled the girls arm over her shoulder and dragged her inside.

"Momma, help!" Serena yelled. Ikuko walked into the hall and ushered Serena into the living room. They laid the girl down and Serena pulled her long pink hair out from under her. "Who is she?" Ikuko asked. Serena smiled down at her. "Maybe a cousin we don't know about," she told her. Serena watched as her mother left the room and Luna appeared. "Serena, who's that?" she asked.

Sakura opened her eyes and pulled out a kuni jumping into defense mode. "Hey, clam down," Serena told her holding up her hands in defense. "I found you on the front step passed out." Sakura looked over to her and dropped the knife. "Grandma?" she asked. Serena gave her a funny looked and Sakura smacked her forehead with a gloved covered palm.

"What did you call me?" Serena asked. "It's a long story and I have to go," Sakura said starting for the front door. Just as she took a step, Sakura tripped over her hair. "Ow! What the hell!" she yelled. Sakura turned around to see the river of pink that was her hair. Serena giggled and Luna bounced over to her to her. "Can you tell us who you are?" Serena asked. Sakura looked down at her then sighed.

"I'm Sakura Haruno of Konoha," she told them. She looked down at her hair and sighed. "I'll help you," Serena told her. Sakura sat up and turned her back. "Thanks that would be nice," she sighed. Serena started to brush her hair when Ikuko came back into the room. "I see you're awake," she said smiling. "I brought some snacks and soda." "Thanks Momma!" Serena yelled. Sakura ducked her head. She really didn't want to intrude in their lives but Serena felt safe to be around.

"So, Sakura, where are you from?" Serena asked. "I'm from Konoha. I told you that already, but I guess have to find a way home," Sakura told her. Luna curled up in Sakura's lap and started to purr. "It seems Luna likes you, Sakura-chan," Ikuko giggled. "Yeah, she reminds me of a cat my mom has," she sighed. "The cat's name is Dianna." Luna's ears perked up at this. 'Who is this girl?' she thought. 'This girl is truly a mystery.'

"Done!" Serena declared. "I'll show to the bathroom so you can see!" Sakura was lead up stairs and a little boy opened his door. "Hey, dtizoid, who's she?" Sammy asked. "This is Skarua-chan and she's my new friend!" Serena told him. "Poor you," Sammy told Sakura. "And you're dressed weird. Get some normal clothes." Sakura smirked then cracked her knuckles. "Hey, kid, didn't your mom ever teach manners?" she asked popping her knuckles again.

"Wow, that was cool usually he bugs my new friends until we leave," Serena told her. "I just know how to deal with kids." Serena lead her into the bathroom and Sakura smiled. "It kind of reminds me of my grandmother's," she told her. "Speaking of that, why did you call me 'Grandma'?" Serena asked. "Well, my grandma has blonde hair kind of styled like yours," Sakura told her.

"Hey, since you're new in town, why don't you stay here?" Serena asked. "No, I don't want to intrude!" Sakura told her. "It's no problem," Serena told her. "You don't have a place to go and I'm sure Momma won't mind." Sakura sighed and gave in. Dealing with Serena was almost like dealing with Naruto. "Okay, I give," Sakura smiled. "So where am I going to stay?"

-----------------------------------------

Addie: Again I am sorry! But I hope you like it!

Sasuke: Where the hell are the dobe and I?

Addie: You'll show up soon! R&R!


	5. Sasuke and Darien

Addie: Yeah! Sakura Are you ready?

Sakura: Do I get to wear one of those uniforms that Serena has?

Addie: Maybe, I don't own anything but the plot.

Sasuke and Darien

-------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed as she looked out the window. When she had went to bed last night she had hoped that it was all a dream. But it wasn't and now she had to deal with it. "Well, it could be worse," she sighed moving down from the attic. Serena was bouncing at the foot of the stairs waiting on her. "Hey Sakura, Momma said you could borrow one of my uniforms until we order some for you," she old the pinkette. "Thanks," Sakura said taking the clothes with her to the bathroom. "What am I going to do? I hope Sasuke-kun is okay."

The day passed slowly and Sakura learned that the schoolwork she was doing was a complete waste of time, but thought it would help in the long run. "Hey Sakura, I'm going to the arcade to meet my friends," Serena told her. "Do you want to come?" Sakura nodded her head then followed her to the crown arcade. "Hey, Guys, I brought a friend along with me!" Serena yelled. Sakura waved at them blushing slightly. "Hello, you're not from here are you?" Ami asked as Sakura sat down. "No, I'm staying with Serena until I can find a job," Sakura told her. "So do you have a boyfriend?" Mina asked grinning at her. "No, I don't have a boyfriend," she sighed thinking about Sasuke. "But you're in love," Mina told her stuffing a French fry in her mouth. "I know these things."

Sakura shook her head. "If he really did love me, he wouldn't have left." Serena pulled Sakura out of the booth and sat her down in front of the Sailor V game. "Here this always make me feel better when my boyfriend does something I don't like," she told her. "Thanks," Sakura said and focused on the game. The girls watched in amazement as Sakura cleared each level perfectly. 'It's like she's actually Mina in the game,' Ami thought as she watched. "Wow, Sakura, you made it to the level were the princess is waiting!" Serena giggled.

Sakura ignored her and kept going until she unlocked the bonus level. "This is new," Rei commented. "I've never seen this level." "Hey, Sailor V looks like Sakura-chan now!" Serena squealed. Sakura didn't bother with them. She kept fighting taking out each enemy until. "Sasuke-kun," she whispered. The "Sasuke" in the game walked off screen and "Sailor V" fell to her knees. The screen flashed, "end" and the machine gave her a prize.

Sakura looked down and picked it up. "Wow, that looks like one of my old broaches," Serena said looking at it. Sakura sighed then got up. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but the only thing that will work is if I can beat him in real life," she told them. Sakura walked out of the arcade and walked south. Serena sighed as Sakura walked away.

"Serena!" Luna yelled jumping on her shoulder. "There's something about that girl that's off. She's got some kind of power that must have caused the game to give her that." "You're right, Luna," Ami spoke up. "Her strength is something I'd like to test." Serena nodded her head and watched as Sakura walked away.

----------------------------------------

Darien walked to his apartment smiling at the thought of his anniversary. "Uh? Who's that?" Darien asked seeing a young man on his doorstep. He rushed over to him and turned him over only for the young man to roll over and started to cough. Darien pulled the boy into his apartment. "Hey take it easy," he old him. "Just try to breathe. What's your name?" "Sasuke," he answered coughing again. A black weasel popped out from Sasuke's shirt and turned to face Darien. "You can help him?" he asked.

Darien looked down at the weasel in amazement then turned back to Sasuke. "He's running a fever," he told it. "Don't think I'm an it," the weasel said. "My name is Itachi. I'm Sasuke's older brother." Darien nodded his head then put Sasuke on his bed covering him up. "Why is the earth so sick?" Sasuke muttered opening his eyes again. Darien looked at him confused then walked into the kitchen.

He opened the cabinet and pulled out a bowl. He then filled it with ice water and came back to the bedside. He removed headband and dropped it on the floor. Itachi jumped up onto the bed and gasped. "Why is the symbol of earth of his forehead?" Darien asked putting a washcloth on his head. "Sasuke was named Endymion at birth so that might have something to do with it," Itachi told him.

"Endymion was my name in the time of the Silver Millennium," Darien told him. "You're not at a scared of a weasel that can talk?" Itachi asked. "Well, I've seen talking cats so this isn't all that of a shock," Darien told him. Itachi nodded his head the curled up next to Sasuke. A knock was heard and Darien got up to open it. "Hi Darien!" Serena smiled coming in. "Hey Bunny, could you be quite?" Darien asked. "I found some kid on my doorstep. He's really sick." Serena peeked around Darien to see Sasuke asleep.

Sasuke opened his eyes again to see Serena staring at him. His vision was blurring and he couldn't really see the right colors. "Sakura, you're okay," Sasuke smiled. "I'm glad." And just like that Sasuke was out again. "You know that's the second time someone confused me for someone else," Serena told Darien. "This time with Sakura." Darien nodded his head and Itachi peeked up.

"Did you say Sakura?" he asked. Serena looked at the weasel, blinked a few times then screamed. Itachi ducked and Darien pulled Serena into his arms keeping her from killing Itachi. "Your Highness, would you calm down!" he told her. "I'm not going to hurt you. I have a letter from the future for you." Itachi pulled the letter out of Sasuke's shuriken poach and handed it to Serena.

_Dear Serena and Darien,_

_I ask you to watch over my daughter and her friends. The boy you found this letter with is sick and you need to find Sakura, my daughter, to cure him. I hope that you have at least found Sakura by now. Her friends will find her just as yours found you, Serena. Please take care of them and train them_

_With hope,_

_Serenity Haruno_

Serena finished reading then handed the note to Darien. "Itachi, I'm going to go find Sakura," she told him. "You think, that you and Darien can hold down the fort?" Itachi nodded his head and Darien tapped Serena's broach. "Transform if you run into any trouble okay?" Serena nodded then ran out of the apartment. Darien turned back to Sasuke. "I've got a feeling that our time of peace is about to end.

---------------------------------------------------

Addie: thank you for reading and review please.


	6. Neo Queen and the Princess

Addie: Hello and thank you people who have reviewed. I give you each cyber Thin Mints!

Sasuke: (poking box of Girl Scout cookies) I thought you quit.

Addie: You can quit Girl Scouts but the cookies not so much.

Sasuke: Poor you.

Addie: I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto. If I did this story be real.

Neo Queen and the Princess.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked through the park heading back to the Tsukino's hoping that she didn't cause too much of a stir. "Well, what do we have here?" a voice said. Sakura turned around to see a cat like woman with a sound headband. Sakura pulled out a kunai and glared at the monster. "Your energy is needed," she purred then attacked. Sakura dodged and blocked the monsters attacks. Finally the monster got a hit in and sent Sakura into a tree.

"You're tough," the cat grinned. Sakura tried to get up but she couldn't. 'Great Sasuke was right,' she thought. "Not so fast you evil cat!" a voice rang out. Sakura blinked then looked up. "It can't be!" she yelled. "How dare you prey on innocent girls who give off the energy of love and hope," the scout said revealing herself. "I'm Sailor Moon. I am the Champion of love and Justice and in the name of the Moon I'll punish you."

"What a loser!" the cat hissed then started to attack Sailor Moon. "Sakura!" the pinkette heard. She turned her head to see Luna running to her. "Luna, you talk?" she asked as the cat jumped on her. "Sakura, take out that broach and say Moon Prism Power!" she told her. Sakura nodded her head then pulled out the broach she had won. "Moon Prism Power! Make-up!" Sakura yelled waving her hand in front of the broach.

Serena dodged again trying to get a hit on the monster when a bright light flashed. "Hey Cat!" she turned to was looked like her first form but it was different. The boots, gloves, hairpieces, earrings, and choker remained the same but the skirt was now shorts and the leotard looked like a sleeveless version of a school uniform.

"In the cover of the moonlight nights, I fight evil and defend my land," the second Sailor Moon said. "I'm the kunoichi of love and justice. I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I'll punish you." Serena's jaw dropped. There shouldn't be another Sailor Moon. "So you finally showed your face," the cat hissed. Sakura smirked then jumped up and punched her into a tree. "Eternal Sailor Moon, attack now!" Sakura said jumping out of the way. "Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Serena yelled.

The attack hit the monster and it turned back into a normal woman. "I knew there was something special about you, Sakura," Luna said jumping onto her shoulder. "What going on and why is Sakura wearing a Sailor outfit?" Serena asked transforming back. "You've got Sailor blood running through your veins," Luna said hopping down. "Sakura, who are your parents?"

Serenity and Helios Haruno, why?" Sakura asked. "Does your mother have a nickname?" Luna asked again. "Rini," Sakura told her. Serena thought for a minute then it hit her. "No Way!" she yelled. "You're Rini's kid? Darien's going to kill Helios." Sakura looked confused for a second then her eyes widened. "Grandma?" she asked. "Oh my God! I'm in the past! I'm going to kill my mom!"

Serena turned back to Sakura then looked at her watch. "There's no time to worry about that!" Serena told her. "I think Darien found a friend of yours. He said his name is Sasuke." Sakura looked up at her and gasped. "Take me to him!" she said. Serena nodded her head and they took off heading for Darien's apartment. "So, Can you tell me if his hair is shaped like a chicken's ass?" Sakura asked. "I couldn't tell, but his hair was midnight black if that helps," Serena told her.

----------------------------------

Darien paced his apartment as he waited for them. "Your Majesty, pacing like that will not make them come any faster," Itachi, said as he watch him. "I'm just worried that's all," Darien said. "Normally when she goes out on missions she has the scouts with her and I know she's safe, but this time she went alone." The doorbell rang and Darien rushed to the door. Sakura ran in and Serena followed.

"Serena, who was that?" he asked. "That's Sakura," she told him. "She's the one the letter told us to get." Itachi looked up then jumped on Sakura's shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Well, your grandfather has no taste in clothes and my foolish little brother is sick," he told her Sakura nodded her head then went to Sasuke. Serena and Darien watch as Sakura preformed hand signs causing her hands to glow.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Serena asked. Sakura ignored her and put a hand on Sasuke's for head. A few minutes later Sasuke was breathing easier and Sakura sighed wiping her forehead. "Itachi, what the hell, is Mom up to?" she asked the weasel. Itachi gulped then looked at Serena. "I take it the queen knows," he said. "We figured it out at the same time," Sakura told him crossing her arms. "Tell me, Itachi, why I shouldn't turn you into weasel pudding?"

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but Sasuke is waking up," Darien told her. Sakura turned back to Sasuke to sit up rubbing his face. He turned to see Sakura staring blankly at him. "Um, hi Sakura," he said sheepishly. Sakura grabbed the front of his shirt and glared at him. "You're still in deep shit, Uhicha," she hissed. Sasuke flinched and gently pulled Sakura off him.

"I know," he said. "Let's not concentrate on me being an ass. Tell me what's going on." Sakura sighed then let her forehead rest on his shoulder. "I don't know what to do," she told him. "What if the others are here too?" Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. "Don't worry," he told her. "If they are here we'll find them then beat Naruto into the ground." Sakura giggled and Sasuke noticed her hair.

"What the hell happened to your hair?" he asked. Sakura gasped then pulled on one of the pigtails. "Yeah I know it's not how I had it," she told him. "I like it this length but it's so impractical. Mom told me not to worry about it when I was growing it out, but then that fight with Kin." Sasuke kissed her forehead and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Dango," he said hen laughed.

"What did you call me, Uchiha?" she asked popping hr knuckles. Sasuke gulped then tried to get away but Sakura had a firm grip on his shirt. "Sakura, calm down!" he yelled trying to get away. Sakura drove her fist into his face and he went flying into the wall. "Call me that again and I'll beat you into the ground," she told him. Darien and Serena blinked at the violence. "Um Sakura, did you have to do that?" she asked.

"Yes, I did," she told. "Darien didn't leave you on a bench in the middle of the night knocked out. He left me there and anything could have happened. Hell, I had to give up my first kiss on a mission." "You didn't," Sasuke said sitting up. "I kissed you before I left," he told her sitting down. "I left for more than getting revenge. Your mom came to me before I left and told me to scatter this silver colored crystal. When you came to stop me from leaving that night, it broke and it was then I knew what it was. In my hand was the Seven Rainbow Crystals. I held your broken heart in my hand."

"I couldn't leave them there so I threw them up into the air and the scattered to the wind. I knew I'd have to find them soon so when I was traveling with my other team I pick up them up." Sasuke picked up his shuriken pouch and opened it. There inside were seven different colored crystals. Darien and Serena gasped in shock. Sakura picked up one of them and held it to the light. "It was my grandmother's crystal," she said then turned to Serena.

Serena looked at Darien then back at Sakura. "This is getting complicated," she said sighing.

---------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Okay tell me what you think.

Sasuke: (stare)

Addie: What the hell?

Sasuke: Her hair.

Addie: R&R


	7. Icy Fox

Addie: Okay so I got thinking on some things and Karin might or might not have a problem later.

Sasuke: I wonder Naruto's up too and where is the Dobe anyway?

Addie: I don't own anything but the plot.

Icy Fox

--------------------------------------------------

"Momma, we're home!" Serena yelled as they came through the front door. "Okay!" Ikuto yelled back. "Rini's here for a visit! Sometimes I wish her Parents would show up as well." Serena walked into the living room but Sakura froze. 'Momma's here?' she thought. She sighed then looked in the mirror next to her bangs framed her face as always but on top of her head was two buns that had long pigtails that reached to the back of her knees.

'I had thought that when my hair was long enough to do this style I'd pick my mom's but I like Grandma's style better,' she thought then walked into the living room. "Hello," Sakura said sitting as far away from Rini as possible. "Hi!" Rini said smiling at her. Sakura smiled back then helped herself to some cake. "Do I know you?" Rini asked.

"You do a long way in the future," Sakura muttered then looked out the window. "I hope Ji-sama will take care of Sasuke-kun." Serena smiled and moved to sit by her. "I'm sure Darien will take care of him," she told her. "Okay, what's going on?" Rini asked. "Why do I feel like I know you?" Sakura sighed then got up. "I'll be right back." Sakura ran up the stairs to the attic and slammed the door shut. "Sakura," a voice called out. Sakura turned to see a chalice sitting on her bed. "Daddy?" Sakura asked then sat down on her bed.

"Yes, my dear one," Helios said. "How is life in the 20th century?" Sakura sighed then pull out a small ball from her kunai pouch and pressed the nose. The ball expanded turning into a rabbit head. "You still have the Usa-ball?" Helios asked watching his daughter hug it. "Daddy, what if I screw up?" Sakura asked. "What if I fail my friends? I'm not as strong as the others!"

"Serenity Sakura Haruno!" Helios yelled snapping her out of her rant. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Serena yelled running into the room. Rini followed her up and gasped seeing an older Helios waving nervously at her. "You, Daddy, are almost as blonde as Grandma," Sakura said flatly. Helios chuckled then waved. "Well, now, that your mother's seen me, I have to get going," he said then turned to Sakura. "Be good and I'll try to keep your mother from getting killed. With you kids in the past, your mother has turn back to her ninja days."

"Talk to you later, Daddy," Sakura smiled. "Keep Momma alive." The Chalice stopped glowing and Sakura pulled her Usa-ball closer. "Okay, so you know who I am and now I have to find my friends," she told them. "Naruto should be the easiest to find. Who couldn't see his orange jump suit?" Rini sat down next to Sakura and she stared up into green eyes.

"How am I like in the future?" she asked. Sakura leaned back on her hands and grinned. "You're nuts," she told her. "I think you've been in one fight too many." Serena smiled then her watched beeped. "Serena," she said hold holding it up. /Serena, we've got trouble/ Ami's voice came. /We're in trouble! There's a fox like monster downtown and he's tearing everything up./

"Naruto," Sakura gasped. "Ami don't kill him! Mom, Grandma, we have to get there before they kill him! Something must have set Kyuubi off." Rini and Sakura nodded their head and pulled out their broaches.

"Moon Eternal Make up!"

"Chibi Moon Eternal Make Up!"

"Moon Prism Power Make Up!"

Light filled the room and instantly three Sailors stood in the room. "Tell me how to get there and I'll teleport us," Sakura told them. Serena and Rini put their hands on Sakura's arms and they found themselves in front of a four tailed fox creature. "Zoicite!" Sakura yelled running over to him. Ami unleashed her Aqua Rhapsody and froze Naruto. Sakura eared for her friend but a minute later Naruto broke out. The Scouts fell back to their leader and Sakura pumped Chakra into her fist. "Don't make me kill you," she whispered as Naruto charged to them.

"Mercury Bubble Blast!"

Naruto stopped charging as an icy mist covered the area. "Mercury did, you send that out?" Serena asked and Ami shook her head. "No, this is a lot thicker than what I do," Ami told her. Sakura looked around and saw a figure walking to them. "I'm sorry, But I can't allow you to hurt the princess," the figure spoke. "I am the Kunoichi of Love and Wisdom. I am Sailor Mercury, and in the name of my planet, I'll chill your jets."

Out of the fog came a Sailor scout with long purple black hair and white eyes. Her uniform was a white hoodie with dark blue shorts. Her boots were the classic Mercury boots and the Sailor collar rested just under the hood. Sakura squealed then hugged the girl. "Mercury, I'm so glad you're okay!" Hinata smiled then looked over at Naruto. "You think we can win?" she asked. "Keep this fog up for just a little longer and we should be able to put the seal on him," Sakura told her. Hinata nodded then got ready to cast again. "Wait, I'll help you," Ami said running over to her. Hinata nodded as Ami got into position.

"Mercury Bubble Blast!"

Once the fog was thick enough Sakura raced in and planted the seal on him and Naruto roared in pain. As the fog lifted the Scouts saw a blonde haired teen lying on the ground. Hinata ran over to him and rolled him over. "Hinata-chan is it Sakura's turn to pay for ramen?" he asked. Hinata smiled them kissed his forehead. "Yes, I believe it is," she told him.

"Good tell her I want two bowels of Advil ramen and a side of Nightquil," he told her. Sakura and Hinata giggled then Sakura set to work on healing him. "Princess!" a voice yelled out and an orange cat ran out the bushes. "Is my boy okay? Oh Zoicite, what did I do to you?" Sakura petted Minato's head then finished up on Naruto. "Okay, all done," she smiled then pulled back her fist. Naruto opened his eyes and dashed around Hinata. "AH! Princess, what are doing?" he yelled. "I don't want to be killed!"

"Then why did you go four tail?" she snapped back. "I didn't do it on purpose!" Naruto yelled back. "The last thing I remember was getting a job so I could pay for the appartment I bought!" Sakura smiled then threw her arms around him. "I can come live with you!" she yelled. "What? No!" Naruto yelled. "If I did that the Prince would kill me!"

-------------------------------------

Sakura sighed as she, Serena, and Rini made their way to Juuban Junior High to drop Rini off. "Sakura, why did we get up so early?" Serena asked yawning. "It's not fair," Rini whined glaring at Sakura. "You're my kid and you get to go to high school." Sakura laughed lightly then turned away from Rini. "To tell you the truth I could be on a dangerous mission fighting all kinds of evil ninja," she told them. "But high school seems like a cooler adventure." Serena and Rini laughed at what she said and Sakura punched the wall. "Not funny," she hissed. They stopped laughing and stared at the hole in the wall.

"Okay, Rini, have a nice day and Sakura, let's go," Serena told them pushing Sakura away from the school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class we have some new students joining us today," the teacher said and Sakura looked up. There in the front of the class was Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto. 'What no way!' Sakura thought as Sasuke walked forward. "I'm Uchiha, Sasuke," he said. "I'm pleased to meat you." The girls in class started to squeal causing Serena and Sakura to cover their ears. "Ladies!" the teacher yelled. Hinata stepped forward and a few boys whistled and Naruto growled under his breath. "Hello, I'm Hyuuga, Hinata," she told them. "It's very nice to meet you." Naruto stepped forward and the girls cooed at him. "Hi I'm Namikazi, Naruto," he said grinning like mad. "Nice to meet ya!"

Sakura sighed as Sasuke sat next to her. "Is the big bad Uchiha scared of a bunch of girls?" she asked and he glared. Class went on as usual until the got to lunch. Naruto sighed as he sat down next to Hinata and pulled out a bento. "Man, I've never had this kind of food before!" he said and started to eat. Hinata giggled then laid her head down on his shoulder. Naruto flinched then looked over at her. He smiled and leaned back enjoying her closeness.

"Aw! Naruto-kun is taken!" Mina whined as she ate with her friends. "I wonder the Sailor Kunoichi really are," Ami spoke before eating some rice. "Our grandkids," Serena muttered then looked down at her lunch. "What?" Lita Ami, and Mina yelled. Serena looked up a their shocked faces then Serena sighed. "Sakura is my granddaughter from way far off in the future and I think Hinata is yours, Ami-chan," Serena told her. Mina looked over at Sakura and Sasuke and smiled. "So that's the boy who left Sakura alone," she said her smile turning into a grin. "Let's get them together!" Serena spit out her drink and glared. "What? No!" Serena told him. "Sakura and I are trying to keep Darien from knowing the Rini and Helios get married in the future and have Sakura."

"So Darien doesn't know?" Lita asked. "No, not yet," Serena told them. "I want him to find out on his own, maybe that will keep him from killing Helios."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Okay Darien doesn't know. Naruto and Hinata have joined the party tune in next time to see which Scout will appear.

Sasuke: Does this mean I get to torture Naruto again?

Naruto: (four tail chibi fox monster) Roar?

Addie: R&R (hugs chibi)


	8. Once Upon a Moonlit Dream

Addie: Okay, Naruto, go find Sai.

Naruto: Roger!

Sasuke: Heero! Where is Fluffy?

Heero: (In control) I think he's hanging out with Kagome.

Addie: Let Sesshy be. Any way I don't own Naruto or Sailor Moon.

Once Upon a Moonlit Dream

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For the love of God, I need ramen!" Naruto whined as the scouts and some of the rookie nine walked to the Crown Arcade. "Naruto-kun, I'm sure Andrew-san has ramen," Hinata told him. Naruto and Serena whined as their stomach howled. Ami and Hinata giggled catching up with them. Sakura smiled as she watched the Scouts catch up with Naruto and Serena. 'I wonder were the others are and if they're even here,' she thought.

"Ow! Rei, why did you hit me?" Naruto yelled rubbing his head. Rei lowered her fist placing it on her hips. "What are you?" she asked. "ADHD? You need to chill out." Naruto pouted and a red car pulled up on the curve. Sasuke hopped out and Darien looked out the window. "You do realize I was coming too , right?" he asked. Sasuke groaned before walking over to Sakura. "You grandfather is nuts," he muttered. Darien gave him a glare and Sasuke backed away from her.

Sakura smiled at him then pulled out one of the crystals in her bag. 'Why would Mom give Sasuke the silver crystal to protect?' she thought. 'It's almost like the stories she used to tell me when I was little.'

--------------------Flash back-----------------------------------------

A little girl with oink hair was running home as fast as she could with other girls chasing after her. A woman with the same pink hair stood in front of a door. "Hey, you little brat," she snapped. "What are you doing?" the girls ran away and the woman picked the girl and wiped her tears. "There there, Sakura," the woman said. "Tell Mommy way they were chasing you."

Sakura looked up at her and held out the moonflower clutched in her hand. "Sasu-kun gave it to me," she told her. "Sasuke-kun gave that to you?" Rini asked picturing he sour faced youngest Uchiha. "Did you thank him?" Sakura shook her head and Rini smiled. "Well, your little prince probably understands why."

------------------------Uchiha mansion---------------------

Sasuke walked over to his brother and pulled on his shirt. "What Sasuke?" he asked. "I need you to fireball some girls," Sasuke told him.

------------------------------------Sakura's house--------------------------------

"Sakura, I'm going to tell you a story," Rini told her. "Long ago there was a beautiful kingdom on the moon. The people lived in peace with the surrounding planets. One Day the Princess of the Moon fell in love with a Prince from Earth. They loved each other very much then one day a jealous witch unleashed a terrible power on the kingdom and the Queen used to power of the Illusion Silver Crystal. She sent her daughter and her court into the future. The princess was reborn as Sailor Moon the Champion of Love and Justice. Her court, the faith full Sailor Scouts had been reborn as well."

"Though she did not know it she started her journey to becoming Neo Queen Serenity. She set out finding her friends. Her Prince had also been reborn and he began searching for her and the Silver Crystal. They went through many tough times but Love came through and the Silver Crystal was revealed with the princess' tear."

----------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, what are you thinking?" Lita asked walking next to her. "Something my mom uses to tell me," she told her then smiled as Naruto shoved a milkshake under Sasuke's nose. "Come on Sasuke!" Naruto whined. "It's pink like Sakura's hair!" Sasuke glared at him then at the offending sweet. "Naruto you know I don't like sweet things," he told him.

"You like Sakura and she's sweet," Naruto said tilting his head to the side. "Yeah, well, shut up!" Sasuke said a blush coming to his face. Mina grinned at him and he glared at her. "You're almost as bad as Ino," he told her. Mina frown and Sakura glared at him. "Sasuke-kun be nice," she told him and Sasuke slipped for his seat. Darien looked at the blushing muttering Uchiha on the floor. "She calls you kun and you melt," he said as Sasuke sat up. "Sensei, shut up," he muttered.

Serena smiled at them then pulled Sasuke over to the Sailor-V game. "Sakura almost beat it so I was wondering if you could," she asked as Sasuke sat down. He was about to start playing screams. The scouts looked up and Naruto started to growl. "Zoicite, chill," Sasuke told him and Ami looked over at Naruto. Darien looked between the two then saw someone flying passed the arcade.

Sakura ran out the door and Hinata followed her. The Scouts out after the Kunoichi and Naruto was about to when Darien grabbed him should. "Naruto, Hinata will be fine," he told them. "If I'm right, you take my place, Sasuke. That means..." "Hai, I'm the King of the North," Naruto told him. "I'm Zoicite." Darien nodded then glared out the storefront. Naruto formed a small ball of wind in his hand and Darien watched as the water in the air froze forming a knife. "Let's go see if the girls need us?"

Sasuke nodded his head then followed Naruto only to fall down at the door. "She's in trouble," he muttered then transformed. Naruto's jaw dropped and Darien gasped. "What the hell?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked over his outfit and picked himself up. His outfit was more that of a traditional ninja, minus the sleeves, but instead of a mask a black scarf with a red underside was wrapped around his neck.

Sasuke bolted out the door and Darien grinned. This was the boy his Granddaughter would marry. It really didn't take him long to see who Sakura really was and that she was troubled. He could here the comments that child had made fun of her and that Sasuke was her prince. "Naruto, let Sasuke save her," he said placing his hand on his shoulder. "I'm guessing that he's always been like this."

Naruto turned to look out the storefront then looked back at Andrew. "Hey were did the girls go?" he asked. Naruto melted the ice dagger then went over to Andrew. "I'm sorry, but I have to knock you out," Naruto said then poked a presser point. Darien's eyes widened and Naruto smirked at him. "Serenity-sama, or Rini-sama, is not always going to be the sweet girl she is now," he told him. "She's the one the Hokage answers too. I would not mind answering to Sakura when she becomes queen."

-------------------------------------------------

Sasuke dashed around until he came upon the Scouts and the Kunoichi. He pulled out a kunai and threw it. The battle below paused and Serena turned to see if Darien was there but a boy her age stood on the tower. "How dare you attack innocent people and claim to be a ninja!" he shouted. "I'm Kamen Shinobi and I won't let you hurt them. Eternal Sailor Moon, help the princess! I'll distract them."

Serena blinked then turned to Sakura. She nodded her head and readied for her attack. Serena nodded and summoned her wand.

"Moon Sakura Blizzard!"

"Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The whirling vortex of pink flowers crashed into Serena's attack and wiped the monster out turning it back into a normal man. "I didn't know I could do that," Sakura said looking down at her hands. "Sailor Moon," Sasuke said and Sakura looked up while Serena gave him a smile. "You can do many thing you though you could never do. I have faith in you, Princess." Sasuke disappeared and Sakura sank to the ground. "Why is my heart racing?"

------------------------------------

Addie: Time to fully describe Sasuke's outfit. (picks up sewing kit) First, my dear reader's I want you to Imagine Sessho-sama. Got the image, good. Now remove the armor and dye it black. Now, remove the sleeves and raise the pant leg hem up the knees. Next add bandages to the arms and a black scarf with a red underside and you have Sasuke's out fit!

Sessh: Human, this is humiliating.

Addie: But Fluffy-sama, You look so cute!

Sessh: (Blush) Shut up, mortal!

Kagome: (hiding in bushes) R&R please! Ooooh he's sooo hot!


	9. Ink Fox

Addie: Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but I was busy!

Sasuke: (glare, glare)

Addie: Okay princie keep your shirt on. Okay Naruto and Zoicite. The Shitennou, or Generals, are represented with four Shinobi from Naruto. As you've read Naruto is often called Zoicite. Well, Naruto takes Zoicite's place and I'll let you guess whom the other three are. I don't own.

Ink Fox

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke glared out the window as Naruto pulled something out of the over. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked placing the cookie tray on the table. "The fact that my best friend is making cookies is slightly disturbing," Sasuke answered. "It's not about the cookies, is it?" Naruto asked flopping down on the couch. Sasuke sighed then turned to him. Naruto was right it wasn't about the fact Naruto was cooking it was something different.

"Sasuke, maybe you should tell us what's wrong," Minato said jumping up into Naruto's lap. Kushina trotted out of Naruto's room and jumped up next to Sasuke. "What's wrong?" she asked and Sasuke sighed. "The way Sakura looked at me when I was Kamen," he told her. Minato and Naruto's jaws dropped to the floor when Sasuke answered her. They had been trying for twenty minutes and Kushina got Sasuke to talk on the first try. "Oh, don't look at my like that!" she snapped. "I'm a mother and sometimes it's easier for people to tell things to parents even if there not their own."

Minato snapped his mouth shut and Naruto muttered something about moms turned into foxes who are bossy. Kushina grinned then looked back at Sasuke. "Don't worry Sasuke," she told him. "It's something that Darien went through with Serena. She'll figure it out, but until then be patience." Sasuke smiled and patted her head. "Thanks, Uzumaki-san," he said then looked over at Naruto. "You are such a girl, Naruto." the bait was taken and Naruto's face turned red. "You know what, I could just let you starve, because unlike you, I got a job as soon as I could! I suggest you do the same because this a five bedroom condo and I can't pay for it all by myself!"

Sasuke gulped and Kushina looked proud. Her son my look like his father, but he had her temper.

---------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed as she prepared for bed. Seeing Shinobi Kamen had made her heart flutter, but she was already in love. 'Do I love him and Sasuke or am I setting myself up for something?' she thought. "Oh, this isn't fair! I can't be in love with two people! I don't ever know who this Kamen is!" Sakura threw a pillow at the wall. It wasn't fair. But she didn't know if Sasuke truly loved her or not.

A knock came to the door and Serena appeared seconds latter. "Sakura, are you okay?" she asked. Sakura sighed then sat down next to her. "What can I do?" she asked. "Let it work itself out," she told her. Sakura watched Serena walk out the room then flopped back on the bed. Serena was right. Sakura should just let it work out on it's own.

She rolled over smiling at the ornate chalice on her headboard. "You know, if you keep staring at it will do a trick." a voice told her Sakura spun around to see a black weasel staring back at her. "Hi Itachi," she said plucking him from the window seal. "Did you miss me?" Itachi snorted then curled up next to her pillow. "I didn't miss you," he told her. "I just couldn't stand listening to my brother and adopted family." Sakura smirked then poked him. "Still crushing on Kyuubi-chan?" she asked.

Itachi's head shot up and he looked at her in horror as Sakura sighed dramatically. "Me and that red furball?" he asked. "Are you mad! Minato would kill me! Kyuubi has been in Naruto's head long enough for Minato to think of him as his own child! Not to mention Kushina! Do you want them to kill me?" "That depends on if I let the humans touch you," another voice spoke up. Sakura and Itachi turned to see a red fox with nine tails sitting in the window. "Itachi-kun, why do you hide from me?" Kyuubi asked walking over to the Uchiha.

Sakura threw them both off her bed and glared at the fox. "Kyuubi, how are you out of Naruto?" she asked. Kyuubi licked Itachi before looking over at Sakura. "Your fight with Naruto," he told her. "When you put the seal on Naruto with the magic that comes from your powers as a Sailor Kunoichi you freed me and Naruto. Now, since I stayed in Naruto for sixteen years, his body has adapted to that of a demon's."

"So Naruto will still have your powers and tails?" Sakura asked. "The tails and power Naruto has now is not mine any more but his own," He told her curling around the sleeping weasel. "Princess, you have many trials coming and I have no doubt you will pass. Now, get some sleep."

----------------------------------------------

Walking to school the next day, Sakura was smiling and laughing with Serena and Rini. She had forgotten about Kamen and was taking care of Kyuubi along with Itachi. They met up with Hinata and Ami at the front gate of the school. Naruto came running up seconds later with a pissed off Sasuke following. "Naruto, you are so dead!" he yelled. "I'm not the one sleeping like a dead drooling thing moaning 'Sakura! Sakura!'" Naruto laughed then noticed the fox standing by said girl. "Kyuubi!" he yelled picking up the fox. "Do you know how creepy it is waking up and not hearing you cranky ass voice in the morning?"

The fox shrugged then rubbed against Naruto's leg. "I missed you too, kit," Kyuubi told him. "But not enough to stop me from finding my piece of hot Uchiha ass. It's nice to know that Sakura and I share the same taste in men." Sasuke glared at the weasel around Sakura's neck and Itachi hissed back. "So you're saying that Sakura thinks like you? Because if I remember correctly, every time Itachi showed up to kidnap me that only thing you thought about was sex. Hell, the only thing you said was: 'Itachi-kun, get me out of here so you can fuck me into the nearest wall'."

The girls' faces went red and Sakura hit Naruto over the head. "Why are you so embarrassing?" she hissed. "Because, I'm your little brother and I have to torture Kyu-chan ever once in awhile," he told her. Sasuke looked over at Itachi to see he had a dazed look on his face and sighed. 'Why the hell did I have to get the gay older brother?' he thought walking into the school.

Naruto followed him in and stopped when he noticed someone with a fake smile on his face. "Hello Naruto-kun, where is the hag?" Sasuke turned to glare at him his Sharingan spinning in his eyes. "What the hell did you just call my girl?" he asked. "The same thing I always call her, " Sai said looking at Sasuke. "You have..." Sasuke glared at him harder and Sai shut his mouth. "You say anything about that and I'll kill you, Jadeite," Sasuke hissed. "Prince, calm down," Sai said glaring at him. "You don't want the Hag to find out about whom you are do you?"

Sasuke punched Sai then stomped off to class. Naruto held up a random ten sign and the girls walked into the hall. "Naruto, what happened?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke," Naruto told her before heading to class. Hinata and Sakura sighed before pushing the other two girls to class. Seiya waved at them and Serena sighed. "Sakura-chan, how are you?" he asked. Serena was floored and Sasuke's temper flared back to life. "Seiya-kun, I would appreciate it if you would not flirt with my cousin," she told him pulling on a royal air.

"She's doesn't seem to mind,' Seiya said smiling at Sakura. Sakura narrowed her eyes and shook Seiya's hand only to crush it lightly. Seiya pulled his hand back and Sakura smiled. "Fine someone who isn't in love with someone else," she told him then sat down.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed without any more trouble. Seiya met Sai and was now muttering about therapy. Sakura gave Seiya a worried glance as they left the school. Yaten had told her it wasn't her fault and that he would be okay. Sasuke muttered he had gotten what he deserved for talking to Sakura. Naruto sighed as he pulled Sai out by his ear. He knew this would happen if Sai were introduced to Sasuke.

Serena and her friends had gone to the Temple to study leaving the Naruto gang to fend for themselves. Sakura sighed as they entered the arcade. It was becoming like the Bridge back in Konoha. Sasuke and Sai were playing a fighting game while Naruto and Hinata played the Sailor V game. "All by yourself, Sakura-chan?" Andrew asked. "Yeah, but I don't mind," she told him. Andrew smiled and passed her a milkshake. "I figured that you would like something sweet," he told her.

Sakura smiled and paid the turned on the stool to watch people in the arcade. She noticed people running and gasped. Hinata turned to look at her noticing the people. "Saskura-chan maybe we would go finish our homework," Hinata said. Sakura nodded and the two dashed out the door.

"Mercury Star Power! Make Up!"

Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"

Lights flashed and the Kunoichi ran off to find the problem.

"Mars Fireball Ignite!"

Sakura and Hinata stopped and noticed the girl standing not to far away from them. "No way!" they yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Okay I'm being a witch and leaving it there.

Sessh: What? Why, human?

Addie: Because I want people to guess who it is. They already know that the girl is Mars.

Sessh: R&R so the human can write more.

Addie: (hold up jar of peanut butter) You're luck I love you, Fluffy.

Sessh: This Sesshomaru is only here for the peanut butter.


	10. Fanning the Flames of Resurrection

Addie: Okay! I'm back with my hyper self!

Sessh: (eating out of peanut butter jar watching Tv)

Addie: Sesshomaru, why is Dot curled up next to you?

Sessh: This Sesshomaru does not know.

Addie: Traitor Kitty. Any who, on with the story. I don't own anything.

Dot: (purr)

Fanning the Flames of Resurrection

--------------------------------------------------------

"Mars Fireball Ignite!"

Sakura and Hinata stopped and noticed the girl standing not to far away from them. "No way!" they yelled. The blonde haired girl looked over at them and smiled. "Hey, you two," she said waving her waving at them. "It's me the Kunoichi of Love and Fire, Sailor Mars!" Sakura smiled at her. Mars' outfit was a red short sleeve kimono that had been pulled up revealing black shorts. Sakura smiled then ran over to her. "Temari!" she yelled hugging her.

Temari laughed and hugged her back. "I though I never see a familiar face. How's life been treating you?" she asked Sakura smiled before filling her in. Hinata came over and joined them. The three of them started for Hino shrine for getting about the boys. Naruto popped his head out of the arcade and started to panic. "Guys we got to go!" he yelled grabbing them. Running to catch up Naruto smiled at Hinata before letting the other two lose.

"Hello, Hina-chan," he said putting his arm around her shoulders. Hinata's face heated up but she remained calm. She was Sailor Mercury now and she would make her grandmother proud. Naruto grinned at her as they started up the stairs. The Naruto gang reached the top when they saw Rei sweeping. Sakura waved at her and Rei waved back.

"AAHH! ZOICITE, DON'T DO THAT!"

The Naruto gang followed Rei to the back of the shrine to find Serena, Mina, and Lita laughing at a blonde haired man. On the ground was Ami. Sakura ran over to her and started to check her over. "Well, she's okay," Sakura told them. "What happened to cause her to faint?" Serena pointed over at the blonde. Naruto walked over to him and grinned. "Hi, Zoicite-shisou," he said. "So I'm not the only one who makes the girl he likes faint?" Naruto winked at Hinata and she blushed. Why her?

"Do I know you?" Zoicite asked standing up. "How do you know my name?" Naruto smirked before forming a sword of ice. "You taught me this in the future while I was training with Jiraiya," Naruto told him. "Of course I'm way better looking than you." Zoicite glared at him and Sasuke pulled out a kunai. "At least I don't have whisker tattoos to make me look like a fox," he countered.

"Their my birth marks!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke notice the marks fanning out and he tackled his friend. "Naruto, calm down!" he yelled. "This isn't the time to go Kyuubi!" "Naruto, listen to the Uchiha brat!" a man yelled coming into view. "It's not time to be turning into me." Naruto looked at the red haired man and began to calm down. Kyuubi smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "That's my kit," he said.

Naruto threw himself into Kyuubi's arms and began to cry. "I thought people wouldn't hate me here!" he sobbed. "Shisou even hates me!" Zoicite felt his heart sink at the pain he has caused. He didn't mean to but it was still wary around people. "Naruto, I'm sorry," he said. "I'm just really cautious because something hasn't felt right in a few days." Naruto looked up with a big smiled on his face and Kyuubi was smirking.

Zoicite realized he had been tricked. Naruto gave him a foxy grin before bouncing over to Hinata. "How did he do that?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled at him. Kyuubi sighed before pulling a furball out of his shirt. The furball looked up at him and yawned. "Kyuu-chan, put me back!" the weasel hissed. "I wasn't done it there." The others sighed as Kyuubi put Itachi back in his kimono.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a man with snake like charm grinned as he walked into the tomb. His assistant stayed close not liking this. "Kabuto, calm your nervess," the man said patting his head. "Mother, will love you but first I need to wake her." Orochimaru smiled evilly as he opened the coffin. Pulling out a bottle, he poured it in her mouth. Kabuto watched in horror and amazement as the once dead queen sat up in her grave. Ororchimaru bowed and Kabuto followed.

"Who has woken me form my sleep?" she asked looked down at them. Orochimaru lifted his head and smiled. "I thought you would like to have your revenge on Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts," he told her. Beryl smiled then noticed Kabuto. "Who is this?" she asked "Kabuto, your highness." he told her. Beryl smiled then patted his head. "Orochimaru, tell me, how do we destroy those pesky little girls?" she asked.

"I know the first people you want to help you would be the Shitennou, but they are being guarded by their future apprentices," he told her. "I know of only one who has found their master." Kabuto bowed before coming forward. "Beryl-sama, I took the liberty to give you four new guards," he told her and clapped his hands. Four items came form the shadows and Beryl smiled. "These girls with do," she told them. "Now, my son, go and bring me energy so I can destroy this miserable planet!"

Ororchimaru smirked before leaving Beryl. It was time that he got his hands on an Uchiha, but he thought of a greater prize. "Orochimaru-sama, who is it that you're trying to lour out?" Kabuto asked. "A princess," he told him. "And as long as I have her precious Plu she'll come willingly but just to make sure I kidnapped the Fox of Dreams."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Short chapter but I didn't want wait and more. I think I was working on this forever.

Sessh: (asleep with Dot in lap)

Addie: At least he only pets them (sees other five cats come lay by him) Damn! Please Review and tell me who you think Beryl's new guards are!


	11. Uchiha and Pluto

Addie: Okay time for the next chapter.

Sessh: (still asleep)

Addie: (sigh) Sasuke! Guess who's making her grand appearance!

Sasuke: (Drops glass he's holding) shit!

Addie: I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto!

Uchiha and Pluto

-------------------------------------------------------------

A girl with black hair walked down the sidewalk looking for someone. Her dark blue eyes scanned the crowd. Beside her floated a ball that looked like a rabbit's head. "So, you're all going to the same school, Sakura?" she heard someone ask. "Yeah, Naruto surprisingly doesn't complain about it," she heard another voice. 'Naruto-sama?' the girl thought then ran around the corner. "You know Naruto-sama?" The girls stopped walking and turned to see the girl and Sakura dropped her bag.

The little girl grabbed hold of her ball and looked up at the girls. Sakura clenched her fist and Hinata kneeled in front of the girl. "How you know Naruto?" she asked. "What's your name?" The girl gave a small smiled then held out her hand. "I'm Yara Uchiha!" she told her. "Naruto-sama is the leader of my village! He's really cool and can make ice weapons. He made me a rose once." Temari looked over at Sakura and noticed the dark aura around her.

"Sakura, are you okay?" she asked. Sakura turned to look at her and Temari flinched. Someone was going to die. Hinata pulled Yara to her. Yara blinked and watched as Sakura bend two iron posts together. The three girls watched as Sakura started to walk in the opposite direction. "We better follow her," Hinata told Temari. "Yeah, Sakura on a war path is never good," Temari said.

Yara climbed on Hinata's back and the girls ran after their friend hoping to get there before the bloodshed. They arrived at the door to Sasuke and Naruto's apartment and found the Uchiha curled up in a corner. Temari and Hinata gasped in shock upon seeing their friend in her full fury. Yara seemed unfazed by this and hopped off of Hinata's back. Naruto walked in the living room and Yara frowned.

"Yara, there's Naruto, if you want to talk to him," Hinata told her. "That's not Naruto-sama!" Yara whined. Naruto looked over at the little girl and glared. "Why would this runt want to see me?" he asked. Yara turned away from him and pouted. "That's not Uncle Naruto," she said. "I am Naruto!" he yelled. "No way, Uncle Naruto is way taller and his hair looks like his dad's and his whisker marks are real!" Naruto squatted down next to her and squinted his eyes.

"The way you talk, reminds me of the man who's getting his ass handed to him," he told her. Yara puffed out her cheeks and grabbed the rabbit ball next to her. "Usa-ball, do your magic," Yara yelled. "Reveal this man's true identity!" She threw the ball at Naruto and it bounced off of him. Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch as he tried not to beat the kid in front of him. Yara was in complete shock. The Usa-ball could reveal anyone even if they were under a strong jutsu. It could only mean one thing in her mind.

"Uncle Naruto!" she squealed and hugged him. Naruto blinked in surprise then hugged her back. It was nice to be hugged without having to give something up. "Good job Yara, I see you've found them," A voice chuckled Yara turned to the Usa-ball and smiled. "Naruto-sama!" she yelled. Sakura stopped beating Sasuke to a pulp and turned to see the hologram. It was shadowed over but the voice was Naruto's.

"Sorry about that, Yara, but we needed you out of the village," The Sixth told her. "I want you to stay here with Sakura and Sasuke. I reprogrammed the Usa-ball give you any weapon or scroll you need. Have fun and give Sasuke hell!" the hologram cut of and Yara sniffed. She ran over to Sakura and started to cry. Sasuke frowned at the girl and bent down on one knee. "Yara, you're an Uchiha right?" he asked. Yara nodded her head then turned to look at him.

Sasuke didn't know what to expect when she threw herself in his arms. Sasuke let instinct take over and he held her tightly. "Owie!" Yara cried pulling away. Sakura got down on he knees and pulled Yara to her. She started pressing lightly on Yara's body until the girl winced. "Yara, I need to check for any thing wrong with you," she old her. Yara pulled her shirt over her head and the boys turned away.

The girls hissed and the black purple bruise that covered the right side of Yara's body. "Boys, you can look she had something else one," Sakura told them. Naruto and Sasuke turned around and winced at the bruise. Sasuke noticed that Yara's undershirt looked strangely like one of Sakura's. Solid fabric covered her chest. Just under it was mesh that covered her stomach and lower ribs. The whole thing was held up by a strap hooked on the right in the front and the left in the back. Sasuke twitched at this. He had a hard enough time with some of the things Sakura wore.

"How do you get this, Yara?" Sakura asked. Yara was about to answer when they heard a snort. "One hag was enough, but now there's two," Sai said coming into the living room. Yara and Sakura glared at Sai then the door busted open. "Hello!" Mina said walking into the apartment. Behind her were the rest of the scouts. Lita and Rei looked at Yara then smirked at each other knowingly. Ami looked passed the resemblances and went straight to Yara. "That's a nasty bruise," she said. Sakura sighed before making hand signs. Green chakra glowed around her hands and pressed one o Yara's side. The bruise faded away and Yara smiled.

"Thank you, Sakura!" Yara chirped. Sasuke liked up and the two smirking scouts and gulped. He then looked back at Sakura and Yara. Sasuke felt his face heat up. Sakura looked up and gave him a confused look. Sasuke shook his head then kissed Sakura's forehead. He would tell her later. Serena smiled then walked over to over to them. She was about to talk when her watch when off.

"Serena here," she said. _"Serena, we have trouble,"_ Trista's voice came through, _"You better come quick." _Serena turned to the girls and they nodded.

"Moon Eternal Make-up!"

"Mercury Eternal Make-up!"

"Mars Eternal Make-up!"

"Jupiter Eternal Make-up"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

Lights flashed and the girls raced out the door. Sasuke picked Yara up and she slid onto his back. Sasuke and Naruto ran out the door and started jumping from building to building. "Who do you think is attacking?" Naruto asked. "I don't know but I've got a bad feeling about this," Sasuke told him.

---------------------------------------------------

The Scouts and Kunoichi arrived were Trista was. Serena and the other ran over to her, while Sakura stood still. 'That charka,' she thought then pulled out some kunai. "Girls, we got more than monster trouble," she said throwing the weapons. The shadow she threw them at jumped and Sakura growled.

"Death Scream."

The Girls jumped out of the way as the energy ball hit the ground. "That looked like one of your attacks, Trista," Serena told her. "I know and that's what worries me," Trista told her. Sakura looked up at the shadowed figure and notice the key shaped staff in its hand. "Princess, your aim is off," the person said. "I expect better from you. Reva, take them out!" A raven girl like monster came out of the shadows and went straight for Sakura. "Back Off!" someone yelled. Reva flew back and Kamen Shinobi stood in front of her.

"Hey, Prince!" Be careful!" Naruto yelled landing next to Hinata. "Hey there, Beautiful." Hinata blushed then notice the slightly pointed ears and whisker marks. Hinata activated her Byakugan and Naruto gulped. "You are so dead," she whispered. Naruto gulped again then turned back to the fight. "You okay?" Shinobi asked turning to Sakura. Sakura blinked when she the Sharingan.

'Shit!' Sasuke thought turning from her. Tuxedo Mask landed beside Serena and helped her with Trista. "Step into the light!" Temari yelled. The girl moved forward and the scouts gasped. Garnet red hair swayed in the breeze. The girl's outfit was much like Sakura's except black and white. Sakura noticed the black frames around her garnet eyes.

"No way!" Sakura yelled. Serena and the others turned to her and Yara ran out of the shadows. "Plu!" she yelled up at the girl. "What are you doing?" "Figured it out?" the girl asked. "Yes, I'm Pluto's granddaughter," the Sailor Kunoichi spoke. "Karin, you back stabbing bitch!" Sakura yelled running up the side of the building. Karin dodged her attacks. Out of nowhere, a kunai shot between them fast as lighting. Sakura turned to see two other girls glaring at Karin.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" the girl in green yelled.

"So much for loyalty in the Kunoichi," the girl orange sighed.

"We'll continue this another time," Karin said before disappearing. Sakura growled to herself then notice an envelope on the ground. She picked it up the jumped off the building. Sasuke ran over to Sakura and pulled her into his arms. "Don't ever jump off a thirty story building again," he told her. "Sasuke-kun, I'd be more worried about your own ass right now," Sakura whispered. Sasuke gulped and Yara bounced over to them. She grabbed both of their hands and smiled up at them. "No more fighting!" she told them.

Serena looked up and smiled at the three of them. "Darien, don't they look like a family?" she asked. "Yeah, they do look like a family," he said smiling at her. Yara looked over at Serena and smiled. Serena smiled back then helped Trista up. "Sorry, about the hold up there, Forehead," the girl in orange told her. Sakura squealed then hugged her. "Ino-pig, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" she told her.

"Hey, Sakura," Tenten said walking over to them. "I think we should head back to Rei's place." The girls nodded and followed Rei back the temple. After getting to the temple, Sakura set to work healing Trista. "Thank you," she told her. "No problem," Sakura said smiling. Sasuke paced around the back and froth. His sharingan turning on and off. Naruto growled under his breath. "Something wasn't right about that, Sasuke," he told him. "I smell a snake, no offence Sasuke." "None taken, but this is something Karin would do," Sauske told them.

"If Karin was really against us then I don' think she would have left this," Sakura said handing him the note she found.

_Princess,_

_Help us, please._

_Signed,_

_The Outers._

"The Outers are in trouble and think I know who's pulling the string," she told him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Okay, I've given you the first girl and now you know Karin's one Orochi's. Out of story context that man reminds me of a cockroach.

Sasuke: Eww.

Sessh: (still asleep)

Addie: R&R


	12. Seeds of Doubt and Cursed Birds

Addie: Okay those who have read my work have probably noticed this on going gag of mine.

Sessh: What is this gag?

Sasuke: (holds up Jar of peanut butter) Hey, Fluff-zilla, fetch. (throws jar)

Sessh: This Sesshomaru does not fetch. (catches jar)

Addie: Anyway I was wondering if any one would like to see this as a one shot? I don't own anything, but Yara.

Seed of Doubt and Birds Cursed

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Why the hell would Karin be giving us a letter telling us to help her?" Sasuke huffed. He was still mad about the bump she had given him. Sakura sighed then turned to Yara. "Yara, how did you get that bruise?" she asked. "I was thrown into a tree," Yara told her. "There were these ninja chasing me. Saying, 'give us the crystal'. I don't have a crystal! They captured Mommy and Daddy! Mommy's going to have a baby soon and Daddy couldn't fight back because they had Mommy! Kai-kun was taken and Uncle Naruto is stuck in his demon form!"

Yara had begun to cry half way through her confession. Sakura pulled the little girl into her and rubbed her back. Minato and the other guardians appeared around them. Yara backed up away from Yara and wiped at her tears furiously. "Uchiha's don't cry," she muttered. Itachi looked up at his brother then began to laugh. "Yara-chan, did your daddy tell you Uchiha's don't cry?" he asked. Yara shook her head. "Daddy said it was okay to cry," she told him. "But I'm a big girl with a baby brother. I have to be strong."

"Ah, Elder Uchiha sibling complex," Itachi said jumping up on Yara's shoulder. "Just because you're the big sister doesn't mean you can't cry. You've had it rough the last few days. Although you think you're okay, you're really not. I would be upset too if I saw my parents get kidnapped." Sasuke glared at the weasel before picking him up. "Anki, you have no room talk," he told him. "You killed Mom and Dad." "I was ordered to!" Itachi yelled. "When you were born with the symbol of Earth on your head, Dad started making plans to take over Konoha!"

"What?" Ino asked. "Why would Uchiha-sama want the village?" "Dad could use the claim Sasuke has on Sakura's heart," he told them. Sasuke dropped Itachi and began to transform. Second later Sasuke stood in his second form. Naruto and Kyuubi moved in front of the girls, blocking them from Sasuke. "That bastard! I would never use that against her!" he yelled. Sakura slipped passed Naruto and ran over to Sasuke. She threw herself in his arm, hugging him tightly. "Sasuke, calm down!" she yelled.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and his hand-like wings then followed. "I'm sorry, Sakura," he told her resting his head on her. "I'm so sorry, my princess." Sakura began to hum a melody that her Mother sang to her when she was little. Sasuke began to calm down, causing his transformation to reverse. "It's okay, Sasuke," she told him. Sasuke continued to hold her. He was afraid if he let her go he would lose her.

Yara moved over to Naruto and pulled on his hand. "Uncle Naruto, can I ride on your shoulders?" she asked. "Aw! You're too sweet to be a spawn of Teme," he said picking her up. Yara giggled and balanced on his shoulders. "I wonder who her mother is," Hinata asked. "Well, that's obvious," Ino said. "It's me!" Tenten and Temari sighed. A fight was about to break out.

"What did you say, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked.

"That Yara-chan is my daughter," Ino said smirking.

"You evil....Arrrhhh!" Sakura yelled and Sasuke held her back. Mina swatted the back of Ino's head and glared. "I know you know that that girl is Sasuke's and Sakura's, so stop teasing her!" Minato shook his head and Kushina jumped up over Naruto. "Okay kids, we need to start worrying on the hidden techniques of the Planets," she told them. "Serenity-sama, you and your friend have made it to eternal for, so I don't expect you to learn these moves. We'll need more room. Mino-kun! Can you take us to the moon?"

Minato shook his head and Kushina pouted. "I can't but the girls can teleport there, right Artie?" Minato asked. Artemis swiped his claws at him even though Minato dodged them. "Don't call me 'Artie'!" he yelled. "Sorry," Minato said. "But really teach the girls. You would be better at it than me." "Let's teach them their attacks before we teach them teleporting," Luna told them both. Rini walked up the stairs and raise en eyebrow at Sasuke. "If Darien is overprotective of me, I'd hate to see how bad Helios is," she said.

Sasuke jumped away from Sakura. Naruto started to laugh. "It's not funny, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. "You know that man scares the shit out of me!" Naruto started to laugh even harder and Sakura snorted. "You all are dobes!" he yelled. The girls started to laugh leaving Sasuke more embarrassed. Sakura hugged him again still laughing. Sasuke picked her up and spun around.

"Okay, you guys let's get to business," Kushina told them. "Kunoichi, transforms! Sakura, you stay like you are. You've all ready learned your jutsu." Itachi hoped up to Sasuke's shoulder and smirked slightly. "Kyuu-chan, do you know the justus they're talking about?" he asked. Kyuubi blushed then glared at the weasel. "I may be old, Tachi, but I'll still kick your ass!" he told him. "The girls attack are as followed: Moon Sakura Blizzard, Mercury Aqua Rotation, Mars Flaming Whirlwind, Jupiter Thunder Shuriken, and Venus Love Possession. Each of these attacks plays not only to your strengths as Sailors, but as kunoichi."

Sakura watched as her friends transformed. Each of them truly were wonderful people. Hinata stepped up first and activated her Byakugan. She moved into her normal stance and opened her eyes.

"Mercury Aqua Rotation!" she yelled. She started to spin and a large water dome appeared around her. It shot off water spikes in all directions.

"Cool! Let me try!" Ino yelled. Yara jumped off of Naruto's shoulders and ran over to Serena. "Can you take me to get something to eat?" she asked. Serena nodded and took her hand. They started down the street and Yara bounced along side Serena smiling like a fool.

"Little brothers a such a pain."

"Yeah, mine takes all my parents time."

"Sometimes he blames stuff he does on me."

Yara held on tighter to Serena's hand as they passed the group of girls. Serena looked down at her and smiled. "Don't listen to them," she told her. "Little brothers are a pain, but sometimes they can rescue you." Yara nodded her head and they walked into the restaurant across from the arcade. "Hey there Serena!" Andrew said walking up to them. "Who's the kid with you?" Yara ducked behind Serena and blushed. "I'm Yara Uchiha," she told him.

"Well, aren't you cute," he said. "Andrew, why don't you join us?" Serena asked. He nodded his head and sat down. "Hey, Yara what are those red streaks in your hair?" he asked. "It's my birth mark," she told him. "I have a kekkei ginkai in my family and Daddy says mine is special! My Sharingan changes colors depending on the element I want." "What's a sharingan?" Andrew asked. Serena shot Yara a glare, as she was about to answer. "I can't tell family secrets," she told him.

Yara bounced up and down before jumping up the stairs. Serena shook her head then followed her up. At the top of the stairs was complete chaos. The guys were being chased around by Tenten and Lita. Ino and Mina were gossiping about boys. Rei was teaching Temari how to fire read. Over on the pouch, Sakura was teaching Ami and Hinata how to bandage treat Naruto's seal.

Yara ran over to Sakura and placed herself in her lap. Serena smiled and looked over at Rini, who had walked up to her. "Can you believe that four generations of our family is in one place," Rini asked. "Yes and no, though I do have faith in those two," she told her. "They have amazing power, if they just believe in their selves." "Hey, Forehead, have you seen Shika?" Ino asked. "He was with me when that light sucked us up."

"Now, that I think about it Hinabi was standing next to me when the light sucked us up," she told them. "Hinata-sama?" they heard the gang turned around to see two men standing at the temple gate. Tenten stopped chasing then others when she saw the two men. She ran over the man on the left and threw herself into his arms. "Neji!" she yelled.

Neji hugged her back and the man next to him raised an eyebrow. "Neji, do you know this girl?" he asked. "Yes, this is Tenten, Nephrite-sensei," he told him. "She's my teammate." Tenten smacked his arm and glared. "And your fiancée," she told him.

"WHAT?" the other kunoichi and shinobi yelled. "YOU GETTING MARRIED?"

Neji ducked him head and Naruto pouted. "You have some explaining to do, Fate boy!" he yelled

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Neji has appeared! Okay! Now, it's time to get serious.

Sasuke: You mean Beryl will be attacking more?

Addie: And don't forget roach-boy and his lackey. R&R, please!


	13. Kunoichi of Destruction

Addie: Okay, I don't think I'm as clear as I want to be. Sai is here, but he's not staying with Naruto and the others. This story in anime based, but if you watch original version, you'll notice Zoicite is a boy; this is true in the manga as well. I found this out recently, as in the last few years, and was thrown for a loop. They did the same thing to Fisheye. Though I found that one out in the dubbed version.

Sasuke: So you're not going to make Naruto and (Blah Blah you can't know yet!) make out? Why did you choose Naruto for Zoicite?

Addie: Because Naruto was the only one girly enough to where I can imagine him disappearing in a vortex of pink flowers.

Naruto: Please help us stop character abuse call 1-800- (smack)

Addie: Shut up or I lock you in a room with L and Raito again!

Sasuke: Since I'm a muse, I guess I have to do this. Addie doesn't own Naruto or Sailor Moon.

Kunoichi of Destruction

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Sailor Moon has some new friends," Beryl said watching her crystal ball. "I see you have planted the seeds of doubt into the mind of dear Yara, my son." Orochimaru stepped out of the darkness and smiled. "Of course, Mother," he told her. "With the littlest Uchiha in our power, we can use the crystal in her body. We'll use our lovely Outer Scouts to make her doubt her parents love and use the promise of freeing Kai-kun." Beryl looked over at the fox boy glaring at her from his cell. His rainbow colored tails flicked dangerously behind him. His blue eyes narrowed even more as he hissed at her.

"Leave the Maiden alone!" he yelled. "As so as I get out of here, I'll use my Dad's rasegan on your but!" The adults laughed and beryl smirked at him. "Child, you can't even get out of that cage," she told him. "You stand no chance against the three of us!" "Beside, Kai-kun, Snakes beat Slugs," Orochimaru told him. "You're a Kitsune of healing, boy. You don't have the power to defeat us." Kai smirked then back up in his cell. "Yeah, but remember, Oro-kun," Kai taunted. "Snake loves the slug and the Slug loves the snake."

Orochimaru shot his hand into the cage to grab him, but Kai jumped back further. "Shut your mouth, you damn fox!" he yelled. Kai smirked again and Beryl glared at him. "Orochimaru, do not let this boy taunt you," she told him. "After all there is no guarantee that we will give him back." Kai flinched then moved back into a corner. He had to get in contact with the maiden soon, but how?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have some explaining to do, Fate boy!" Naruto yelled. Hinata walked over to Naruto's side and put a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto-kun, calm down," she told him. "Naruto, what the hell are you doing near my cousin?" Neji asked. "What would Uncle think of this?" Naruto gulped at the mental image of Hiashi. "Naru-chan, that big bad Hyuuga can't get you as long as I am around," Minato told him. Naruto looked down at his dad there turned to Hinata. "I'm doomed, aren't I?" he asked.

"Hag? Are you and Dickless up there?" someone asked. Naruto and Sakura turned to glare at the replacement of team seven. Sasuke put his hands on Sakura's shoulders. Zoicite and Nephrite grabbed hold of Naruto. Sai walked up the stairs dragging a man behind him. "How did I get the weird one?" he said.

"SAI, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Naruto yelled.

Sai smiled at the angry part. "Jedite?" Rei asked walking forward. Jedite ducked his head and Sai threw him at her. "I was looking for my sensei," he told them. "Oh and Naruto, you're looking more like a girl as time passes on." Nephrite and Zoicite let Naruto go, causing Sai to run. "Get back here!" Naruto yelled. Yara walked over to Jedite and pointed at him. "You are a chicken!" Yara yelled. "You run away from your problems and hide from the world! The fall of the Moon Kingdom happened a long time ago! You're hurting Rei-chan!"

Jedite smirked at her before patting Yara's head. "You're smarted than you look, kid," he told her. Temari sighed in relief then looked over at Naruto beating Sai. 'And to think he's their team,' she thought. Tenten sighed and Ino pouted. "Well, this is all fine and dandy, but where the hell is the last of those four?" she asked. Naruto and Sai stopped fighting then sighed. "Well, I know who all the Shitennou are, but I'm not allowed to tell," he told them. "But remember Ino, Kunzite ends up with Venus! And Kunzite could be anyone even Rock Lee!"

Ino screamed in despair then ran off to hide. Naruto smirked before he was hit upside the head. "Naruto, don't scare her!" Sakura yelled. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the majority of the Rookie Nine, two thirds of Team Guy, a Sand Nin, and a ROOT agent," a voice said mockingly. "Let's not for get those pesky Sailor Scouts. Must be my lucky day." The gang spun around to see a girl standing on the roof of the temple.

The figure jumped off the roof and she smirked. "Missed me Onee-sama?" she asked. "Hanabi!" Hinata yelled then ran foreword. Hanabi pointed her glaive at her and smirked once more. "Onee-sama, you should know better than to call me by that name in this form," Hanabi told her. "But now's not the time for explanations, I came for the girl." The Scouts and Kunoichi surrounded Sakura, who had picked up Yara.

"Girls you ready?" Serena yelled. "Who are you exactly?" Hanabi smirked before flipping her hair over. "I am the Kunoichi of Destruction and Rebirth," she told them. "I'm Sailor Saturn, bringer of Silence." Rei eyes widened in horror. Her mind flashing back to her vision of Hotaru. "Since there are so many of you, I guess I'll be leaving," Hanabi said before disappearing. Neji punched a wall and Hinata bowed her head. "How is it that she's the girl from my vision back when we were fighting the Heart Snatchers?" Rei asked.

"Because Hotaru Tomoe is our grandmother," Neji told her. "She's the mother of my father and Uncle Haishi." Though this does explain how she has Hotaru's powers," Ami said. "At l-least we know-w were H-hanabi is," Hinata stuttered. Naruto pulled the Hyuuga Heiress into his arms and rubbed her back. Hinata, we'll get Hanabi back from who ever has her," he whispered. "I promise." Sasuke glared then snorted. "There you go making promises again," he said smirking. "Well, Hokage-sama, what's the plan?"

Naruto looked over to Neji then Sai and the three of them nodded. "Technically, Naruto isn't the highest in command," Neji told them. "To think I'm on assignment to kill our leader," Sai said giving a smile. "Prince, it's up to you and the princess to give commands," Naruto told him. "Since you are the new Prince Endymion, the new Shitennou have to listen to you." Sasuke's eyes widened. He hadn't thought on what his roll really was. Sasuke had thought he would still be following Naruto, but now his path clear.

"I suggest we find Shikamaru before we even think of attacking our enemy," he told them. "Sakura, since your kunoichi are being controlled be them, what should we do if we run into them?" Sakura narrowed her eyes and pounded her fist into her palm. "We take them down," she told him. The Naruto gang nodded their heads. They had their battled plan. "May I make a suggestion?" Darien asked. "I think we should find Kunzite and start training. We don't know who the enemy is and who they've got as help."

"Right!" they all said. This would be a fight they would never for get.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: That's all she wrote.

Sasuke: (grabs hold) Who are we fighting?

Addie: I can't tell you. Any way I hope I clear up something about Hinata and Hanabi's powers. Hanabi's uniform is a short sleeve ruffled color white shirt with purple pants and Saturn's boots and that glaive. Anyway Review please.


	14. Troublesome

Addie: Sasuke! Find Shika!

Sasuke: Fine.

Sessh: What shall this Sesshomaru do?

Addie: Find Heero for me. He's slacking.

Sessh: Fine.

Addie: I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would not have left Sakura out to get raped!

Sasuke: But she didn't!

Addie: Sasuke, Jiraiya was there!

Troublesome

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kai glared at the metal bars the kept him. He had to get back to Yara, but how? He looked around the room to make sure no one was around before squeezing through the bars. He looked around once more and dashed off. His maiden was in trouble. Kai had promised her father that he would protect her. He dashed around until felt dizzy. The never-ending walls confused him until he ran into the light.

Kai put his arm over his eyes letting them adjust the bright light. "Figures, Oro-kun hid in a pit until he's ready to strike," he muttered. H looked around for guards before running off again. 'I wouldn't want those idiots following me,' he thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Yara looked up at the sky and sighed. The two groups of sailors had split up to cover more group. Sasuke looked down at her then picked her up. "What's wrong?" he asked. Yara buried her face in his chest. "Nothing," she told him. "I just hope that Kai's okay." Sakura turned around then smiled at her. "I'm sure if he's hear we'll find him," she told her. "Sakura, I like your hair when it's short," Ino told her. "I mean I had no competition. My hair is long and blonde and well perfect. Yours on the other hand."

"It a symbol of my clan and I'll have you know, Miss Piggy," Sakura said smirking. "That my hair is natural just like my mom's. I won't have you dissing my hair because it makes you feel better about yourself! The long hair has been in my family forever so shut up!" Sasuke put a hand on Sakura's shoulder to try and calm her down. Naruto glared at Ino and Hinata sighed.

"I hate you, Ino!" Sakura yelled running off. Yara jumped out of Sasuke's arms and ran after her. Ino slid to the ground and stared at it. She had finally done it. She had pushed Sakura away from her. Sasuke glared at her then shook his head. "Ino, long hair has nothing to do with whom I liked," he told her. "I've always liked Sakura. You didn't stand a chance from the start." Ino looked up as Sasuke ran off.

"Hey, troublesome woman, now do you why you should have left the prince alone?" a voice told her. "I mean come on, everyone knew that Sakura was Sasuke's. That's way the girls hated her." The gang turned around to see Shikamaru grinning at them.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura ran and ran until she tripped. She fell down into the soft grass and looked up. She had run into a park and tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. "Damn it! I don't have time for this!" she yelled. "I'm so sick of Ino being jealous! I sick of being the damn princess!" "Now, young lady, what would your mother say if she heard you say that, Rini?" someone asked. Sakura turned her head to see a man with silver hair and silver eyes. He held his hand out to her and she took it. He pulled her up and frowned.

"I guess you noticed I'm not my mother," she said dusting off her skirt. "I'm guessing you have to know my grandfather. I'm Sakura Haruno." She held out her hand and he shook it. "Yes, I do," he told her. "My name is Kunzite and I do know your grandfather. Sakura, you wouldn't happen to have seen a lazy boy with brown hair pulled into a ponytail?" Sakura smirked then crossed her arms.

"He wouldn't happen to say 'Troublesome' all the time, would he?" she asked. Kunzite nodded his head and she grinned up at him. "Why no, Lord Kunzite, I have not seen you lazy-ass pupil," she told him. "Shall we try to find him?"

"Sakura!"

She looked over Kunzite's shoulder and smiled. "Sasuke-kun!" she yelled. Sasuke ran up to them and pulled Sakura away from Kunzite. "Fine catch you have their, Princess," he told her. Sakura's jaw dropped at what she had just heard. Sasuke liked back and forth between them confused. "Oh My God! Grandpa was right!" she yelled. "You are Bi!" Sasuke was still confused and Kunzite laughed. "No, dear child, I love but one," he told her. "I must have picked it up from..."

"KUNZITE!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke and Sakura watched in horror as the 6'2" man was toppled over by a small blonde blur. "Mina! Don't kill him!" they heard. They turned their heads to see the Scouts and the Earth court. "Sakura, what are you and Sasuke doing here?" Serena asked walking up to her. "I had a fight with Ino," she told her. "I'm always fighting with Ino. I'm sick of it! She always doing things to make me mad and she just..." Sakura began to cry and Sasuke began to rock her gently.

The rest of the Naruto gang came running up the street and Naruto dashed over to his teammates. Ino glared at them and huffed. This wasn't her fault and she didn't care. Mina let go of Kunzite and walked over Ino. A loud smack was heard and Ino cradled her red cheek. "Some leader of the Senshi you are," Mina snapped. "It's your job to guard her not be jealous of he love life. I'm sure I must have taught you better than this."

"Why should Sakura get the guy she wants?" I've been trying for years to get my prince to notice me," she told them. "But I'll I get is 'troublesome'." "So this was never about you liking Sasuke," Shikamaru said walking over to her. "You really are a troublesome woman." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. The girls cooed and the guys made faces. "Okay love birds!" Sasuke yelled. "Quit it!"

"See Ino, it's really easy to understand," a soft voice told them. They turned around to see a little blonde boy with nine rainbow tails. "The earth and the moon are meant to be as well as the snake and the slug," the boy told them. Ino smirked at him before patting his head. "You remind me of Naruto," she told him. "Who are you?" The fox boy smiled then jumped away for her. "I'm the eldest and only son of the Sixth Hokage," he told them. "I'm Kai Namikaze."

Both groups gasped in shock. Neji looked over at who just fainted in return. Shikamaru and Kunzite shook their heads feeling headaches coming on. "Troublesome," they both muttered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Okay Kai escaped but it not over yet!

Sasuke: So the kid is Naruto's?

Addie: Yep Please Review!


	15. Uchiha's Curse

Addie: Okay it's time for love, drama, adventure, and snake bastards! (Holds up sign with arrow)

Sasuke: Hey! Don't point that at me!

Addie: Anyway, let's get going. I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto.

Uchiha's Curse

-------------------------------------------

Hinata sighed as she pulled Naruto's head onto her lap. She looked over at Kai and noticed he was tapping his foot. "Kai-chan, what's wrong?" she asked. Sasuke walked over and knelt down by him. "Kai, why are you fidgeting like Hinata?" he asked. "It's Yara-chan," he told them. "She hasn't glomped me and I'm getting worried." Sasuke looked around for her feeling panic raise in his chest. "Yara?" he called out. Sakura looked around for her and felt her stomach drop.

She had seen Yara running behind her but after that she didn't look back until she found Kunzite. "Sakura, I'm sure she's okay," Serena said pouting her hand on her shoulder. "We'll split up into teams. Scouts, grab a grandkid and hit the streets!" The large group separated into five smaller groups and dashed away. Kai stuck close to Sasuke and Sakura feeling a need to be near them instead of Naruto and his mother. He stopped running and the others followed.

"Kai-chan, what's wrong?" Sakura asked. "We'll never find her at this rate," he told them. "Byakugan!"

-------------------------------------------

Yara walked around looking for Sakura with a pout on her face. She was lost and alone and at least three pedophiles had talked to her. "I thank every ancestor and my Dad's dumb luck that I have the Sharingan." she muttered. "Now, where are Sakura and Sasuke?" "Hello, little girl," someone hissed. Yara spun around to see a woman with black hair wearing kimono. "My parents told me not to talk to strangers," she told the woman. "Silly girl, I know your father," the woman told her. "His name's Sasuke Uchiha, correct?"

Yara's eyes lit up and she nodded her head. "How do you know Daddy?" The woman smiled at her then pulled a snake out of her kimono sleeve. She placed it on the ground. Yara's eyes widened as the snake started to dance. Soon her eyes began to close and the woman chuckled. "I heard you have a new little brother," she told her. "Poor thing, you mom and dad won't have time for you. " While the woman talked then snake she had charmed slithered around Yara and up her back. The woman smirked as the snake opened its jaws.

"You'll make for a better body than your dear daddy," she smirked. The snake bit down and Yara screamed. She threw the snake off and grabbed at the bite mark. "Yara!" the woman heard someone yell. She turned around and smirked. "Well, Sasuke-kun, it seems you've made some new friends," she smirked. "Orochimaru!" he yelled. Sakura and Serena kneeled next to Yara. Sasuke moved in front of the girls. Darien moved over to Serena and glared at the sannin.

"The King himself has joined our party and let's not forget her majesty," Orochimaru hissed. "Yara-chan!" Kai yelled running over to her. Orochimaru stared in shock at his captive. Kai turned to the snake freak and stuck his tongue out at him. "Don't look so surprised," he told him. "I am the only son of the number one most surprising knucklehead ninja. Besides a new born could have broken out of that cell!" Orochimaru smirked then started to walk away. "My work's done away way and I don't have time to deal with you," he told them. "I guess I'll have to tell Mother we lost our toy."

Kai glared at him before turning to Yara. "We need to break her fever," Sakura told them. Sasuke kneeled down next to her and watched in horror as three black crescent marks formed above the snake bite. "Damnit!" he yelled. "That bastard!" Sakura sighed before picking Yara up. She was not looking forward to telling the others.

Back at the temple everyone was scattered about the front of the shrine. Sakura told them the story. The guys all cursed under their breathes and the girls gasped in horror. Hinata felt that they should lighten up the mood and then looked at Kai out of the corner of her eye. Sakura had told them that they had found Yara but not how. 'There's something off about that boy,' she thought. "Kai-chan why don't you tell us more about yourself." Kai looked up from Yara and blushed. He didn't like being the center of attention.

"Well, I'm six years old and the Sixth is my dad and the Fourth's my grandpa," he started. "I'm good a genjutsu and I like helping Sakura-sama at the hospital. I like ramen but I only eat it sparingly because I don't want hypertension. I have a twin sister that looks like Momma but acts like Dad. Momma had my baby sister two months before the future was in trouble. Oh! And my sister, Reiko, is allergic to ramen!"

"**WHAT?!"** Minato and Naruto yelled. **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Sorry this is late but I've... okay I have no excuse.

Sasuke: BAWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Naruto's kid's allergic to ramen

Addie: Yep the worst thing that could happen to them. (Evil Grin)

Sasuke: Have you been hanging around Bakura again?

Addie: Maybe. Anyway Review Please! Also could someone please draw Sasuke, Sakura and Yara for me? I would really like to see them together but I'm not very good.


	16. A Message From Dad

Addie: I got a new lap top and it's AWSOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: (grabs Addie) what have you done to my baby?!

Addie: Which one?

Sasuke: My little girl!

Addie: I don't own anything but Yara and Kai.

A Message from Dad

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke paced back and forth waiting for Sakura to tell him if Yara was doing better. Kai paced with him and Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "Shouldn't you be a little more hyper?" he asked. "That would be my twin," he told him. "I act more like my mom than you. Reiko's really hyper and she likes foxes. Her whole room is nothing but foxes." Naruto smiled. At least he knew one of his kits was normal. Sasuke glanced down at the small Namikaze pacing with him.

"Kai, why don't you go play?" he asked. The little blond shook his head and looked back at the door. Sakura walked out seconds later with a smile on her face. "Her fever's broken and is asking for Kai-chan," she told them. Kai dashed into the room, his nine tails swishing behind him. Sakura and Serena smiled at the little boy. "He's just too cute," Serena squealed. "I'm not surprised by this," Sakura told the gang. "Naruto and Sasuke are like brothers but I think Kai's bond with Yara is deeper than that."

"When we found Yara I noticed Kai was almost swelling with demonic power," she continued. "I've only seen Naruto do this for one person. You, Hinata." Naruto looked over at Hinata and felt his face heat up. "So my conclusion is that Kai's sister looks Hinata!" Sakura yelled. "That would explain his Byakugan," Sasuke told her. Kai walked out with Yara smiling like no tomorrow when he noticed his past parents. "Otou-sama?" Kai asked before tearing up. "I'm sorry! Sasuke-sensei made me promise not to tell you or Ji-sama until I found Yara-chan!"

Yara wrapped her arms around Kai's arm. Her Sharingan spinning wildly in her eyes, but something was off. Sasuke blinked in confusion when he noticed the color kept changing. He watched carefully as the color went from red to blue to green then orange. "Yara, what's with your eyes?" Sasuke asked. Yara blinked and her eyes turned back to normal. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "Kai-kun, what did Daddy tell you before Karin threw us through that portal?"

"Wait, Karin's Sailor Pluto, right?" Ami asked. Yara nodded her head and Kai bowed his. "Karin is closest to Yara, like Rini-sama and Trista," Kai told them. "I just hope Daddy's okay," Yara muttered. "Since Mommy just had a baby, she can't really fight right now." Sasuke snorted and everyone turned to him. "What?" he asked. "I pretty sure Sakura can give birth and kick someone's ass right after!" Sakura walked over to him and grabbed his ear.

"And how the hell do you figure that?" she snapped. Sasuke smirked then wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close. "Because, you're the strongest woman I know," he told her. Sakura smacked him on the back of his head and Yara giggled. "Oh, I forgot!" Kai yelled. "The Usa-ball has a message from Sensei! He said Yara could access it if she said the name of some crystal." Yara ran into the temple and came back with the floating ball.

"Illusion Silver Crystal," she whispered. The ball's eyes lit up and started to play a holographic message. _"Well done, Yara, Kai,"_ a man dressed in a black tuxedo told them. _"Now that you're safe I can tell you what has happened. Konoha has been taken over by Sound. The Princess of Sound had gone missing a few weeks before the attack. Yara, I'm sad to say that your friends have been corrupted by whatever is controlling Sound. Yara, please be… Shit!"_ The message ended and Yara picked up her ball.

"Yara, I don't mean to take what your dad said," Sakura said. "But he was the hottest thing I've ever seen!" Yara smiled up at her and the gang burst into laughter. "Hey!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek. "Don't get jealous," she told him. "That was still you and you'll probably say the same thing about Yara's mom." Sasuke sighed then pulled out a shuriken. He threw it into a nearby tree and two girls jumped out of the way.

"Looks like they found us," the first girl mocked, her salmon colored hair floating in the breeze. The girl next to her laid her head on her shoulder and smirked. "They don't remember us," she said pouting, her brown hair was almost as long as Sakura and Serena's. Shikamaru gasped the growled when he noticed the first girl. "You're supposed to be dead, Tayuya!" he yelled. Tayuya laughed then looked down at Yara. "Why don't you come with us?" she asked.

"I see your hair has grown back, Haruno," the second girl laughed. "Kin?" Sakura gasped. The two girls laughed before disappearing in the wind. "I can't believe it," Ino muttered. Sasuke picked Yara up and glared at the tree. "Sakura, I think we need to put the crystal together," Hinata told her. "But the real question is how?" Sakura said holding her chin. Serena looked up at Darien with a sad look. "It's going to happen again," she told him.

"Indeed, it looks like all we can do is watch and wait," he sighed. "Let's hope that Sakura and Sasuke can handle this."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me, Karin," Orochimaru said smirking. "Who are these charming little girls?" Karin smirked before leading them to Beryl. "The daughters of the Inner Senshi," she told him. "She'll come to us soon," he hissed then laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Okay it's done!

Sasuke: Holy Crap! (Grabs Addie) When do I get to see Sakura in her dress?

Addie: that and the whole crystal are coming soon so stay tuned. Review please!


	17. Daughter of the Snake

Addie: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but my summer when to the shits and school started up again and I had to get settled back into the routine.

Sasuke: You've been ignoring me.

Addie" so I've been working with my other muses.

Sasuke: she doesn't own sailor Moon or Naruto.

Daughter of the Snake

---------------------------------------------------------------

Serena watched as Yara ran around chasing a rainbow tailed fox. She hadn't told Sakura and Sasuke that Yara was on the verge of switching sides feeling as though this was something they had to work out. Yara's problem wasn't the same as Rini's. She was afraid of being alone; Yara was scared of being forgotten. "This doesn't look like it's going to end well," Darien said putting his arm around her shoulder.

That's what I'm scared of," she told him. "I sense a fight coming. We'll gain four but lose one. What can we do?" Darien kissed her head and looked over at Yara, who was now playing with Naruto. "We sit and wait. The one thing we can do is pray that they'll come out stronger in the end." He told her. Serena nodded her head, but still felt unsure of what to do. Sasuke picked Yara up and started to twirl her around. Kai jumped up on his back and hung on.

Sakura smiled at them and turned to talk with Hinata. "He's good with kids," she told her. "Yara and Kai act like members of team," Hinata told her "but it looks like only two thirds are here. Maybe Reiko is part of that team." Kai looked over at them jumping off of Sasuke's back. "We're missing my twin," he told them. "She's really strong like Oto-sama, but she's really pretty like Ka-sama." Yara Ran over to Kai and grabbed his arm.

"You think I'm pretty, too, right Kai-kun?" she asked. Kai's face lit up and the girls started cooing at them. Sasuke glared at the boy and Yara glared at Sasuke. Serena felt a shift in the balance and turn the glare. "Who's there?" she asked. The group heard laughing then a rain of kunai scattered them. "Ninja should always know when others are coming," a voice rang out. "Tell me, pinkie, are you that weak that you can't even do that."

Sakura felt her stomach drop then ran full speed at the tree. He fist collided with it, but instead of bursting into slivers, the tree shook viciously. The four evil scouts jumped out of the tree and the other kunoichi pulled out their wands. Serena and her court were about to help when the future Cardinal Kings stood in front of them. "Move," Amara told them. Naruto shook his head and glared at her. "This is something that Sakura and the girls have to do," he told them. "These are members of Sakura's court. She has to be the one to bring them back."

Yara and Kai hid behind Serena as the Kunoichi battled it out. Hinata and Hanabi had their Byakugan at full power trying to knock out their chakra points. Ino and Tenten teamed up to take Tayuya down and Temari charged after Kin. Sakura stood in front of Karin watching the future Garnet Rod carefully. Karin raised it into the air and Sakura started charging. Serena felt tear well up in her eyes. Senshi, no matter what, were not meant to fight each other.

"Moon Eternal Make-up!"

Serena floated above the fighting girls and summoned her Eternal Tiare and pointed it to the ground. "Moon Healing Escalation!" she yelled. Glittering moon dust feel around the girls and they stopped fighting looking up at the eternal scout. "Senshi should not fight," she told them as the dust settled. "It's our job to protect the people of this planet and we can't do if we fight amongst ourselves." The outer Kuniochi shook their heads and looked around.

"What the hell's been going on?" Hanabi asked first. Karin looked around and felt her face heat up. "Did we fall under his spell again?" she asked looking around. Sakura smiled and held out her hand. "Welcome back to the system, Karin," she told her. Karin took her and grinned back. Serena smiled and floated back down to the ground taking each of their hands. "I'm glad that you're friends now and that the Outers are here."

Yara smiled at them then noticed a white tail disappear behind the temple. Kai looked over to his friend and gasped. "Yara-chan? Yara-chan!" he yelled running after her. Sasuke turned and ran after him. "Yara, Kai!" he yelled running after them. "Tell me little bird, why do you sing? Tell me little bird, is it Spring?" Sasuke heard someone singing. "The spring is coming and tragedy strikes. The Slug and snake share a secret. A girl, who hides in pale moonlight, brings the power of the stars."

Sasuke turned to see a girl with long black hair walked out of the shadows and glared at the spot Yara disappeared. "It seems father is up to his tricks again," she said smirking at the group. "It seems you've lost the princess. Kai, I though you would look after her." Kai looked down in shame and Naruto growled at the girl. "Just who the hell are you?" he asked. "And don't make Kai feel bad!" The girl glared at him before sighing.

"My name is Risa," she told them. "I'm Orochimaru and Tsunade's daughter."

------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Again sorry for not updating over the summer. I got really busy.

Sasuke: Please review and forgive her.


	18. Dance of The Uchiha

Addie: Okay time for the next chapter

Sasuke: What else is happening?

Itachi: Addie-san, I noticed you're out of honey peanut butter.

Addie: What?! Sessho-sama! Did you eat it all again?

Sessh: This Sesshomaru has no idea what you're talking about.

Addie: Says the man with evidence on his face. I don't own anything.

Dance of the Uchiha

-------------------------------------------------

Risa picked Kai up and started to walk to the edge of the temple grounds. Naruto ran after her, but did do anything to the girl in front of him. Kai had his head on her shoulder and was beginning to cry. "Why can't I protect the princess?" he asked. "Her fate is what keeps her from staying in your arms Kai," she told him. "One day she will stay there forever, and never again will you worry." Kai nodded his head and Risa looked over at large group.

"I'm sure you're wondering how I can be so young when I should be Kakashi's age," she asked. "Father placed me in a deep sleep, like Queen Selenity did for Luna and Artemis. This was before he started to do his research. The last thing I remember from the man who really was my father was a sad smile. Tsunade wouldn't even believe I was her daughter. So I took over sound I began talks with Konoha. If I could get on Naruto-sama's good side then maybe I could build the Land of Sound into a country to be proud of."

"So you're Kakashi's age and you've been asleep for like twenty or thirty years?" Hinata asked. "Yes, I'm also Sailor Star Sound," she told them. "My partners are Sailor Star Seeker and Sailor Star Aura. We are the Senshi of the Stars and with the powers blessed to me by Sailor Star Fighter, I'll find the princess."

"Don't forget us," A voice called out. "With the powers blessed to me by Sailor Star Maker, I Sailor Star Seeker will find my cousin." Everyone looked up to see a black haired copy of Kyuubi standing in a tree. "You can't leave me out of this explosion, dolls," another said. "With the powers bless to me by Sailor Star Healer, I, Sailor Star Aura will protect the princess." The other felt their jaws dropping at the sight of a real female Daidara.

"Why are you looking at me like that, dolls?" she asked. "Reka-chan, they won't stop starting, doll!" "Would you stop ending your sentences with 'doll'?" Reka asked. "It's really annoying, Kiko." "But I can't help it, doll," Kiko told her. "Mama does the same thing." "Whatever," Reka said jumping down. "We have a mission from uncle and we should get started. We need to find were Sakura-sama sent my brother and the baby. After we find them we're going home."

The three future Starlights disappeared and Naruto felt his jaw dropping. "What the hell is with all the future kids coming and going?" he asked. "Because, Karin and I are not at the door to stop them from coming," Trista told them. "Well, I guess we should go round up those who have come across," Karin said looking into the distance. "I don't remember turning evil. I remember standing in front of the Door of Time after Neo Queen Serenity had taken me to it."

"I remember sitting in my palace watching for any sign of evil when Orochimaru appeared," Kin told them. "Same with me," Tayuya told them. "O was with Nee-chan and was picked up in a beam when Orochimaru pulled me with the others." "So Seyia and the others pasted their powers on and now, we're in this huge mess," Serena sighed. "Not to mention these grandkid or in Rini's case, kids," Rei said. Darien looked over at Rini's blushing face and frowned.

"Sakura, who's your father?" he asked. All three ondago girls started to panic and Sasuke tried to hide himself. "Maiden?" they heard. Everyone looked over to see Helios walking up the step. Rini looked between her future husband and Sakura and felt her face turning a brighter red. Darien walked over to Helios and held out his hand. "Long time no see," he said taking his hand. "It has been a long time, Prince," he said smiling. Rini walked over to Helios and pulled him to the back of the temple.

"Maiden, what's wrong?" he asked. Rini threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you," she told him. "I've missed you too," he told her. "Why is it we're back here?" Rini held onto him smiling into his shirt as he rubbed her back. "Did you see the girl with light pink hair?" she asked. "Is she a cousin?" Helios asked. She shook her head and placed his hand on her stomach and smiled up at him.

"Helios, she's ours," she told him. "She's our future baby. I went up to my old room to find her talking to the far future you." Helios held Rini tighter to him and smiled into her hair. Rini stood up on the tips of her toes and Helios leaned down. Their lips met and Rini moaned. They heard a cough and broke apart to find Darien glaring at Helios. "Helios, give me a good reason not to punch you face in," he said popping his knuckles.

Seconds later, Darien found himself starting at the couple as he was thrown over Sakura's shoulder. "Ji-sama, leave them alone," she told him. "Separating them is like separating you and Ba-sama." Sasuke and the other guys laughed. Darien's face turned bright red and he went chasing after his so called friends. Helios smiled as he watched Sakura laugh along with her friends. Rock music started to play loudly and the scouts and girls felt their bodies start to move with the music.

"What's going on?" Rei yelled.

"Why are we dancing?" Ami asked.

"This isn't even the music I listen too!" Mina whined.

"Ami, can you tell why we're moving like this?" Amara asked.

"Yes, the music in giving off the same energy signature as Sakura-chan's and the others," she told her.

"We're not doing it!" Sakura told them.

"That's because I have control," they heard. The mass group turned their head to see a girl long black hair pinned up so it fell to the side of her head. Her bangs had two red streaks and her dark blue eyes scanned over the girls. She was wearing a small red tube top with pants that ballooned out around her ankles. On her neck was a black choker which held the starting point for a set of gold chains the held an upside down black crescent moon on the front and the Uchiha fan on the back.

"Yara?" Sakura yelled out. Yara made them twirl and the girls screamed. "That's right," she laughed. "They promised not to replace me." Rini glared up at her knowing how she felt, but this wasn't the answer. "Yara, it isn't worth it!" she yelled out. "It may feel good to drowned yourself in this darkness, but in the end you'll hurt everyone you love!" "Oi, Yara, what is that air head saying?" a girl with dark purple hair asked, her white eyes taking in the view of their victims.

"Reiko!" Kai yelled out. "What's wrong with you?" Reiko grinned showing her sharp canines. "Upset that you get all the attention," she told him her dark red lips stretching even further. "It's always, what Kai-chan has did or done. After all who wants to hear about the demonic twin and her freak control over ice and water?" A red head walked over the Reiko and placed her head on her shoulder and grinned as was.

"Everyone blamed me for the destruction of my village," she told them. "Pure white sand was found around the village and the people knew I controlled it. Daddy tried to reason with the fools saying how his precious Haku could never harm Suna. It didn't matter they banished me, I'm own Father didn't even stop them." "We have all been in a cage for so long, but now we're free," a girl with dark brown hair moving next to Yara.

"So, are you going to take away what we have or are you going to give up?" another asked coming out of a shadow on the ground. "Let me introduce my girls," Yara said. "We are the Beautifully Deadly, Sound Amazons!" In a flash of smoke the girls were gone and the group was released from the spell. Sakura fell to the ground. "How the hell did I not see this coming?" she yelled. "Damn it!"

"It's the same old dance that the Uchiha host every year," Minato said. "What do you mean Minato?" Luna asked. "Sasuke and Itachi are a first in the Uchiha line," he told them. "This dance of becoming evil has been going on forever. It started with Madara and it will end with Yara."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Holy crap Batman!

L: You called?

Addie: Where are the others?

L: I can't tell you.

Addie: (sighs) Well, please review and thanks for reading.


	19. Return of the Arctic Fox

Addie: Okay sorry I haven't written in months. I just realized I've been working on this for a year.

Sasuke: good for you.

Addie: shut up. Anyway thank you for reading and I don't own.

Returning of the Arctic Fox

Serena smirked and Helios ducked back around the corner when Darien walked up to her. "You're scaring him," she said. "I wonder how my future self is taking this?" he asked. Sasuke jumped down in front of them then started walking away. "Hey, I've had to deal with you, Helios, and my brother," he told him. "My own best friends will hunt me down if I do anything to her."

"That's harsh," Darien said. Sasuke looked back at the king then jumped up into a nearby tree. Darien watched the raven haired boy then sighed. He really didn't mind Helios it was just he wasn't ready to see Rini dating. Sakura looked over at her grandfather then smiled. "You know she's just as silly and crazy as grandma," she told him. "Only she likes to get herself into a heap of trouble. Daddy's a medical ninja; he doesn't like leaving the village."

Sakura smiled up at him then looked over at her friends. "Naruto-kun, do you think there's a way to get them back?" Hinata asked. "I think so, but we better work slowly," he told her. "Well, I'll talk to Sakura about getting Reiko back first. Maybe with Kai on our side we might have an advantage. Did your dad and uncle have any kind of strange link to the other?" Hinata nodded her head and looked at Neji.

"Yes, they did," she told him. "Whenever the seal was activated by someone other than my father, they would both would feel it," she told him. "Naruto I don't know how that would help us. Kai and Reiko are identical." Naruto smiled then looked up at the sky. "I've meat some of Sakura's cousins once they were like Kai and Reiko, but both boys, they had a bond with each other that was as strong and any identical set of twins."

"You've meat some of my cousins?" Sakura asked. "Poor you, maybe that bond with Kai will bright her back." Kai looked up from game Rini had given him at the group then made his way over to them. "I'll have to use an aging jutsu to get to her age then find her," he told them. "The idea might work though." Naruto nodded his head then looked over at Helios and Rini. "Is it worth the try, Queen Lady Serenity, King Helios?" he asked.

"It sounds good, but how do we get he out?" Rini asked. Serena looked over at them group then smiled. "We 'Surrender' what they want," she said. "If they think we're giving them Sakura in exchange for the girl…" "They'll send their second strongest to check it out!" Raye said. "Nice thinking Meatball Head." Sasuke turned to Sakura with a frown on his face. He didn't like the idea of using her for bait, but the look in her eyes made him sigh.

'Damn it, Sakura,' he thought, 'Why do you have to go and put yourself into harm's way?' "I'll have to make it look like I'm giving up without you knowing," she told them.

* * *

At midnight, Sakura hid in the shadows of the shopping district of Juuban when suddenly ice shot around covering everyone and everything up. "Where are you?" the girl in the middle of the ice hissed. "Rieko, I've come to give myself up," Sakura said walking onto the ice and snow. Reiko hissed at her then looked up to the sky. "So you're the granddaughter of Sailor Moon," someone said. "You don't seem like someone I need to feel threaten by."

Sakura grabbed a nearby icicle and broke it. "Not a treat, huh?" she asked. "You wouldn't be talking if I destroyed that building under you." Reiko turned to the shadowed woman and bowed. "Mistress, let me get rid of this pest," she said. Sakura pulled out her broach and glared at the fox girl. Reiko put one of her hands in the air and Sakura gasped. "It can't be!" she yelled. "Rasengan Shuriken!" she yelled out. "Shit!" Sakura yelled dodging the large blade. "Do you like it?" Reiko asked.

"With the power of the Dark Kingdom, I perfected my father's technique! Now, I'm going to kill you with it!" Sakura glared at then a wave of cherry blossoms floated between them. "Reiko, Stop this foolishness!" came a deep voice. The women turned to see a man dressed in a red version of Helios' outfit standing on a nearby roof. "Well, if it isn't my twin," Reiko said. The two fox demons glared at each other then jumped after each other.

"Is this what I would be like if Naruto and I fought?" Sakura asked. Kai dodged his sister's attacks then connected his fist to her face. Reiko fell back stunded form the hit then she started to growl louder. "You Bastard!" she yelled. "It's for your own good," he said grabbing onto her. "Sakura, now!" Sakura pulled out the Crescent Wand and pointed in at the struggling siblings. "Moon Healing Escalation!" she yelled.

"Aahh!!" Reiko yelled. Kai let go of her and the bluenette dropped to the ground. "What happened?" she asked. "And what the hell am I wearing?" Reiko looked up at her brother and he held out his hand. "Next time you feel the need to join the dark side, remember their cookies are poisoned," he told her. He pulled her up and she wince when she closed her teeth. Kai placed a green glowing hand on her face and she laughed.

"I think that's the best hit on me yet, Dattebayo," she said. "You're getting better with your aim." "Why are you speaking like Dad again?" he asked. "Because, it's my job to be annoying as all hell seeing how you can't hug Yara, without feinting!" she told him. The jutsu wore off and Sakura found her herself staring at a Mini-Hinata in orange and purple. "Hi! I'm Reiko Namikaze!" she said.

Sakura smiled at the little girl then took each one of their hands. "How about we go get some ramen?" she asked. "No! No, ramen!" Reiko yelled. "Burgers with chocolate shakes and chocolate pie and cakes, and…" Sakura smiled trying not to alarm. 'I forgot that she's allergic to it. Her thing must be chocolate.' Kai pointed to the bus station and she led them to it. "Momma said Daddy will buy me a huge chocolate cheesecake if I'm good for Aunt Saku and Uncle Sasu," Reiko muttered before going to sleep.

'How did an idiot Like Naruto get such sweet kids?' she thought. "One down four to go. Hold on Yara, I'm coming."

Addie: Again I'm sorry it's been four ever but with school work and my other stories I got behind.

Sasuke: Lazy ass.

Addie: Chicken ass.

Sasuke: I'll get you later. Please review


	20. The Bird is Really a Phoenix

Addie: Hey everyone! Time for mini kunoichi number two to come home.

Naruto: why the hell is my kid allergic to ramen? How could you do that?

Addie: I'm evil. I don't own

The Bird is really a Phoenix

"So I was being controlled by Risa's dad?" Reiko asked looking around her. "Who's the wise guy who let me get kidnapped in the first place? I won't stand for this as the Future Hokage I'll punish him and kick evil butt! Dattebayo!" Sasuke smacked his head then looked down as the hyper version of Hinata. "You really are Naruto's daughter aren't you?" he asked. "Yes, and we don't have time to worry about that," she said.

"Reiko's right, more than likely our cousin will be the one we fight next," Kai said. "Her name is Kikyo. She's Ashitaka's younger sister and current master of the Byakugan. She doesn't even have a blinded spot." "Which is one of the things that master her so dangerous. Even though next to Yara I'm the most dangerous Kiki is really good at what she does, Reiko said. "so how are we going to lure her out?" Ami asked.

"With me," Lita said stepping forward. "Ten and I can change hairstyles and get contacts. I'll walk in one way and she'll walk another." "That could work if Kikyo does recognize you off the bat." "From the air is where Kiki will strike," Reiko said. "From up there you'll look exactly alike." Lita looked over at Tenten and held out her hand. "You ready for this?" she asked. "I have to be," Tenten told her.

Kai sighed and looked down at the ground then smirked. "As Hyuuga children we are taught many secrets and powers," he said. "But then again as Namikaze fox," Reiko said. But you must also be mad as a hatter." "Then let's get started," Kyuubi said walking up. "We have no choice but to use this trick. Tell me, Little Kit, where is my daughter?" "Fool, even if I knew where Reka was, you thing I'd tell you?" Reiko said.

"We've already given you too much to info of our time," Kai said. "If we tell you anymore Trista or Karin might be in trouble." Karin sighed then turned away from the group. "I should get back to my post," she said. "I've caused enough trouble." Sakura put her hand on her shoulder and smiled. "That was caused by Orochimaru and probably not even him. We need you here. If I'm to kick this guy's I ass, I need all my bases coved. You're part of our team. Rin, Tayuya, that goes for you too. I will not have passed deeds from when we were younger dictate our lives now."

"Yes, Princess!" they all said. Sakura smiled and turned to Lita and Tenten. "We'll change Lita's hair instead and Kiki will be looking for her mom. We'll split into two groups: one will watch Lita the other will watch Ten. My group will go with Lita and You Serena will go with Tenten. When she shows up don't just sit there. If she really is Tenten's daughter she'll be damn good with weapons." Reiko shook her head and smiled. "No that's Ash's department. He's the master of weapons."

"Let's get to it," Serena said.

"Man, my hair feels weird being up like this," Lita said as they walked around the shopping district. "You look cute like that," Hinata said. "What kind of Warrior are you?" Lita smiled and punched at the air and the girls gasped. "I'm really good at karate," she said. "And the others say I'm a really good cook." "Wow, we say that about Naruto and Tenten too!" Ino said. "Thank God for Naruto!" Sakura said. "Kakashi-sensei can't cook! Sasuke had a bad case of food poisoning the first night we were with him."

--------------Meanwhile----------------

Kakashi sneezed and looked up at the sky. "Someone's talking about me," he muttered. He returned to his book for getting his surrounding and that he was being watched. 'He will me mine!' a dolphin and Snake user thought.

----------------Back with the real story--------------------

"Wow, I didn't think that was possible," Lita said. "Yes, well, Iruka-sensei usually makes his meals for him," Sakura told her. "Man I'm glad I don't live in your village," Temari said. "I'd go nuts from just being around all those nuts in Konoha." The girls laughed and Sakura caught something in the sky. "Guys, get ready." The bird-like shadow dove at them and the group of five dashed. "Why do you run?" the bird girl asked. "We're only just getting started."

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love Possession!"

"Mars Fire Storm!"

Kiki dodged each attack and glared down at Lita. "Why are you using great-grandmother's attacks?" she asked. "Whatever, you'll never be able to hit me." Sakura pulled out her crescent wand and Kiki flew up higher. Sakura looked around for something to use and smirked. "No blind spots my ass," she whispered. Sakura held the mirror up to the sun and flashed the light back into Kiki's eyes. The Amazon screeched and fell to the ground.

"Are you ready to give up?" she asked. Kiki looked around her and smirked. "I guess my dear cousins told you about that mirror trick," she said. "No, I figured that out on my own," Sakura told her. "Then change my back. My loyalty to my family out ways this spell." Sakura smiled and pointed her wand and smiled. "Are you ready to be a child again?" Kiki nodded her head and Sakura smiled.

"Moon Healing Escalation."

The light engulfed the girl and seconds later a little girl smiled up at them and held out her hand. "I'm Hyuuga, Kikyo," she said. "Have you seen my cousins?" Sakura smiled at her and Lita held out her hand. "We'll take you to her," she said. "So it the bird has lost her feathers," someone said. "I guess we'll just have to play in shadows next time."

"Kiki! You're alive!" Reiko yelled running over to her cousin. "Clam yourself, and how much chocolate have you had?" Kiki asked the ninja and scouts laughed and Reiko's face flushed. "Hey, I haven't had any since I got here!" the gang laughed and Sakura smiled. "Two down, three to go," she whispered. "We'll get her back Sakura, I promise," Sasuke told her. Sakura nodded her head and looked up at the night sky.

They would get her back soon.

Addie: Sorry this takes so long to update, but I've been busy with a lot of stuff like my own book and high school senior year. Maybe if I'm lucky someone will like it. Anyway thank you for reading and please review!


	21. Shadows hiding Love

Addie: Sorry it's been forever since I updated this but I lost my place and had to go back and reread what I've written. I don't own.

Shadows Hiding Love

"So, I was beginning controlled by a crazy snake?" Kiki asked. "Yep, but we got you back," Reiko said. Kai nodded his head then turned to watch the shadows. Sakura looked over to where he was watching then walked over to him. "Kai-chan, how about we go practice some healing techniques?' she said. "It'll help keep your mind off of Yara." He nodded his head and followed Sakura over to the trees. Ino sighed as she watched Sakura and the others getting along with the kids.

"Hey, Ino, what's wrong?" Mina asked walking over to her. "It's just Sakura's so good with kids; with anything really and I don't think it's fair," she told her. "I want to be like her." Mina smiled before noticing the dirt under Ino's nails. "Do you work with plants?" Mina asked. "My family owns a flower shop back home," she told her. Mina smiled then looked over at Kunzite. He nodded his head and grabbed the back of Shikamaru's shirt.

"What? Where are we going?" he asked as they headed to the steps. Mina lead the group to the mall and pushed Ino into the nearest store. She blinked as Mina pushed her into a dressing room. "When I feel sad, I like to shop and try things on," she told her. Ino smiled and started changing within a few minutes Ino was laughing and giggling as she changed form out fit to outfit. Shikamaru glared at the growing pile of shopping bags.

"I can't believe that you pulled me into this," he whispered. "I hate shopping with Ino." Kunzite smirked t him and looked back to the girls. "Just remember no matter how troublesome she gets, that you love her," he told him. Shikamaru sighed before glancing over to some shadows and pulled out a kunai. "What's wrong?" Kunzite asked. "We got trouble.,," he said. Throwing the knife the shadowed area moved and transformed into a girl with long blond hair.

"Nice move there," she said. "But you're too slow. I saw that coming." Shikamaru started to pull out his shadow possession jutsu when the girl disappeared back into the shadows. "You honestly thing you can catch me like that?"

"Love Chain Encircle!"

"Venus Love Possession!"

The girl moved deeper into the shadows. She laughed at them and disappeared. "Damn," Mina hissed. Ino sighed before smacking her fist onto a wall. 'This is all my fault,' she thought. 'If I just stronger, then I wouldn't need to rely on everyone else for help.' They headed back to the temple and Ino kept her head down. She had to find some way to help her friends. As if reading her thoughts, Kai ran over to her, taking her hand, and leading her to one of the trees.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I can't do anything right," she told him. "Hinata's got the charm, Tenten the skills, Temari the passion, and Sakura gets the boy. What am I?" Kai smiled at her and jumped up into the tree. "That you have to discover for yourself," he said. "I know how your daughter and she's a very strong leader. You just have to find what you best at and love."

"I love flowers," she told him. "In fact I want to be to one who arranges and orders for the palace," she told him. Sakura walked up to them and smiled before putting her hand on Ino's shoulder. "Kai-kun, told me you've been feeling down," she said. Ino smiled at her then noticed the shadows shifting. "It's Shika," Kai whispered. "Her curse mark lets her control the shadows. She can even be come one with them."

"Get ready, Ino," she said. Ino pulled out her wand and they jumped away from moving shadows. Shika came out of the shadows and glared at them as they changed. "Stay still!" she yelled. Ino glared at her and started to perform her possession jutsu. Shika looked over that them before Ino took hold of her. "Sakura, now!" she yelled.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

Shika screamed then fell to the ground. Kai jumped out of the tree running over to her and helped her up. "You okay?" he asked. "Which ones of us are here?" she asked. "Well, we have Kiki and Reiko," he told her. Shika nodded her head and sighed. "Well, then we have to start planning," she said. "Haku will be hard to take down." "but I thought he was dead," Sakura said in confusion. "That one you are thinking of is dead," she told her. "The Kazekege named his daughter after him."

"Her strength is the gourd on her back. The sands move to her will and on their own. She, like Naruto-same and his children, is a demon by genetic change. So in order to fight her, we must fight her like we're fighting Gaara." The two Kunoichi nodded and Kai smiled at her. "So, let's go find thee others," he said. Shika walked over to Ino and grabbed her hand. "Can you teach me about arranging flowers?" she asked. "You were teaching me about roses and daffodils."

"Well, I guess, I can teach you about flowers," Ino said then smiled. "I'll even tell you about how to take care of the plants, too!" Sakura smiled then turned to look at Kai. "You really are a miracle worker, aren't you?" she asked. "No, just a demon with a good heart," he told her.

Addie: So yeah, I'm working slowly on this and I'm sorry that it taking so long. I hope you enjoyed this and please review!


End file.
